Walking in shadows of what he used to be
by Kurokiyasha
Summary: Hiei has a daughter, but is away from her alot. Leaving her in the care of a friend. she's angry with her dreams, will Hiei learn to stay around or will he loose her like he did her mother. I raised the rating. just to be safe. currently under revision.
1. Daddy, I missed you

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I do own Kimi. So I would ask if you would please not say anything more about it. Well I know I'm gonna get flamed, if you people have to be my guest.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be  
  
Kimi, woke with a start. The small child still panting heavily from fear. It had felt so real, she thought in horror. Ever since her father had gone, she had been plagued with this reacuring dream.  
  
In her small hands, she grasped her blanket tightly, starring blankly forward as her breathing slowed. Sitting there she cringed inwardly, as she tried to close her eyes. But when she had, the horrible images came flooding back.  
  
Cold shivers ran up her small spine as she hunched over.Nothing could have been scarier than that dream she had, she thought sadly as a few tears fell from her eyes and into her lap. To her surprise a few turned into small violet stones. They were usually blue.  
  
Every tear she shed turned to stone or ash, but she never knew why.   
  
Lowering her head, she noticed her fathers katana. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw it in her sights,It wasn't in its sheeth.  
  
As she stared at the long thin katana, she noticed her reflection within it. Like a mirror.. she sniffed. Completly aw struck, she leaned forward, reaching her right hand towards the bandaged handle. In the blade, she saw a reflection, but to her dismay, was not her own. But a young girl, full fledged demon, she observed, completly aw struck.  
  
In front of her, lye a demon. Red eyes, with long glisening fangs; hair of charcole with a few white bangs. Shuddering at the katana she turned her head away dropping it back into her lap, a few more tears escaping her multicolored eyes. her eyes were playing tricks on her again as well as her ears.  
  
She thought she heard footsteps, smiling softly she sniffed. " Daddy?" she nearly choked out, raising her head she looked anctiously around the room for any sign of her father.  
  
Loosing hope when she hadn't found any sign of him, she burst back into tears. Her whole body rattling as she cried out.  
  
She called out for him once more, but lowered her head in shame as her long locks fell in around her. He wasn't comming back, she thought, crying even harder.  
  
With every sob, her her body shook. Kimi was nearly silent with shame. No one could see her tears, her hair hid her from them.  
  
No one was there, he wasn't, she thought to her self as she began to cry harder. Her tears soaking her blanket. Gripping it tighter her nails dug into her palms. Making them bleed.  
  
she couldn't help but cry, she missed him so much. He left his katana to her as a promise that he would come back for her.  
  
Her father was good to his word, she thought to herself trying to stop crying. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, " Daddy wouldn't want me to cry," she sniffed.  
  
"I wouldn't," A male voice entered the room, making her jump slightly in surprise. Hiei stood his back leaning up against the door fame with his usual cocky grin, but it was softer.  
  
"I made a promise, I did intend to keep," he smiled, looking at his five year old daughter sitting awake in her bed."Daddy!!" the child squeeled in delight as she sprung from her bed. Leaving her covers dischevled on her bed.  
  
"Daddy!!" She continuously cried out, jumping into his strong arms. Barring her face deep into his black cloak," Daddy don't leave me again! I missed you!" she sobbed into his chest as he arms came around her.  
  
"I told you I'd come back, I promise I won't leave for so long anymore", he said as he hugged her tightyly to her chest. For the most part he was suprised she even missed him, but she was his daughter.  
  
"Did you give Kurama a hard time?" He questioned. Raising her head from his chest she smiled,"I -!" she started, falling silent as she wiped the last of her tears away.  
  
"Hiei, its late," Kurama yawned as he appeared in the doorway. Wearing none other than silk red boxers and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
Hiei smirked," I know, but I just got back,"  
  
"Daddy?" Kimi asked, pulling on her fathers long black cloak. " did you put your katan in my lap while I was asleep?" She asked inocently.   
  
"I didn't," He said as he ruffled Kimi's hair. "than who did?" She questioned until a piece of her dream came into thought. Her face went pale, as she stared down at the floor and than at her bed.  
  
Kurama and Hiei exchanged confused glances. Kimi quickly ran over to the bed, frantic she grabbed the katan, putting it into her left hand. Blood was dripping from it.  
  
"What's going on here Kurama?" Hiei questioned raising a brow, his patience nearing its end. Kimi looked behind her, and saw something she couldn't beleive. She nearly dropped dead on the floor, the katan, fell from her loosened grip. As she stared at her behind in shock.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Please read and review this, I'm not perfect so if there's something wrong with this story or you have questions or suggestions e-mail Justparanoid16@aol.com 


	2. Your weird

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I do own my ideas and Kimi. Can't take her from me, but I guess you can take my dignaty. Hey wait that's already gone.lol.  
  
Hiei- Kuro? so that means?  
  
Kuro- black, if your talkin about me name. Aye, if ya be talking about what I said. It means, ya can take me dignity, but not me mind is all.  
  
Kurama- alright, (turns to Hiei) She's lost it!  
  
Hiei- Don't know, but she's seems more like a realitive of mine. Is she part irish?  
  
Kuro- AHem, *clears throat* Don't talk as if I'm not here, hn.  
  
Kuro- Um, I think I should say this, thanks to the people that reviewed chapter one. You people made me day and inspired me to write chapter 2.  
  
These reviewers, they made my day and I'm gonna list them as a shout out-  
  
Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary  
  
Izanami-fire  
  
Hieiscarf  
  
angelinahieiscuz  
  
jewels of light  
  
ghetto person  
  
Theses six wonderful people, you know who you are. If you don't know who you are I can tell ya.  
  
oh ya on with the story....................  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- your weird  
  
Kimi could have sworn she saw a three tailed cat firmly attached to her backside, which rested itself just ubove her rearend. Continuously blinking out of shock, she tried to get the illusion to disappear.  
  
But to no avail, the cat just looked up into her multicolored eyes, and smiled. She shuttered slightly trying not to look at it, but couldn't help herself.. The creature gave her the creeps.  
  
She could have sworn this was yet another dream, when the cat had disappeared with a smirk on its face..  
  
When she had seen the cat, she noticed its red eyes and black fur. Its tail's had reddish purple tips.  
  
And its chest was the same as the tips. She corrected her thought, it was some sort of fox.  
  
Blinking her eyes a few more times, she let out a sigh of relief. She was definatly seeing things. Starring down at the wooden floor. The katan's image reflecting in her eyes.   
  
By now, Hiei and Kurama were starring, they hadn't seen what had caused her to get all weird. Exchanging glances they just thought it was because of her medication. It always was. The girl had adhd, atention deficencent, hyperactive disorder. Her riddilen always made her see strange things.  
  
Her mouth opened, and then shut slowly. The blood had disappeared. Looking up, she noticed her father and Kurama starring at her. Swallowing hard, she thought to herself comming to the conclusion that they hadn't seen anything, the fox or the blood.  
  
Nothing was behind her, it was her imaganation she asured herself. She definatly didn't want to go to bed after what she had seen. But eventually she would have to though.  
  
"Kimi?" Hiei questioned crossing his arms. "Daddy,"she smiled softly as she tried to escape the images that flashed in her mind.  
  
An evil grin flashed on her face, he owed her for being gone so long. She thought as her lips curved into a smirk.  
  
She had been waiting a long time for this," You okay?" He simply asked her raising a brow, sensing something.  
  
"I don't like the look on her face Hiei."Kurama chimed in, his brow narrowed as he glared daggers at her.  
  
Releasing his arms from there crossed position he held one out in front of Kurama." Don't, I might as well get this out of the way,"Hiei smirked evily as he crouched down. Readying himself he stared at his daughter. She stood a ways away from him now. Standing behind the katana on the floor, getting ready to run..  
  
They always had a small game of tag when he got home. It wasn't really tag but was a chase they always had, to vent fustration towards each other.  
  
As a normal reflex she quickly grabbed the sword from the bare wooden floor and ran out into the hall. With her ice blue and red eye's open wide. Ready to take on anything in her way.  
  
Hiei and Kurama had let her slip past them. Hiei gave her a head start. As he always did.  
  
Standing there for a breif second Hiei shot after her. In a blink of an eye he was on her heals. As fast as he could he ran after her. She was pretty fast, he pointed out in his mind. Smirking at the thought.  
  
She had made it halfway down the long hallway before he caught up to her. During all this, they knocked over plants, and made the pictures on the wall uneven. She was giggling pretty evilly as she ran down the pinkish red carpet. And then skidding to a hault.  
  
"Whats going on? What do I owe the honnor of this chase?" He simply asked as he stood infront of Kimi. She stared into his eyes but turned her head away in shame. Trying to give him the guilt trip, it usually worked on Kurama, and she knew she was pressing her luck if she was tryin' it on her dad.  
  
"Nothin'," The child muttered. " do I have to go back to bed?" she said simply with a nervous smile, but his emotionless face made her frown. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head. She could never read her dad like she could Kurama. To her he was simple minded.  
  
"Don't go to bed yet, I want to spend some time with you ," Hiei smirked.  
  
It was around midnight when he came home, and was nearing one. But to him it wasn't really late at all. Kurama sent Kimi to bed around eight so she had enough sleep.   
  
She didn't like the look in his eyes when he spoke. Something told her that something wasn't right, he was hiding something. For him, he was acting strange.  
  
For a child, Kimi's age she was pretty smart. Very smart for that matter.   
  
She had long shiny, soft black hair, reaching down to her hips. With a few loose strains in front of her pointed ears. They weren't very pointed like her fathers, she didn't look too much like a demon more human than any.Resembling more her mother than her father.And had one of each their eyes. One ice blue and the other a dark crimson.  
  
Sighing she looked up at her father, with her once warm eyes. That Hiei had noticed turned to ice.  
  
"Your not gonna leave me again are you?" she asked cautiously, dreading her awnser. Bracing herslelf she swallowed hard. " I don't know yet, but I might have to leave again in a few days.." He said to her as he began to feel her guilt trip taking its toll. Her heart nearly broke in too when he uttered those words.  
  
She formed a fake smile, to hide her saddness and shook it off the best she could. Her father, he never was one to get emotional, but kept a straight face. Sometimes he let a little emotion come out but it was as rare as him being nice to Kuwabara. Which Kimi laughed softly at the thought of her dad being nice to the carrot top.  
  
Hiei was a single parent, raising his daughter entirely on his own with some help from Kurama. He did the best he could to keep her from following the same path he had. Which, he quote,'was full of hatred an betrayel, I took the path less travel'.  
  
He had wanted to teach her things, but thought it best not to. She was quite delicet. Though she was as stubborn as an ox. As Karama put it.  
  
His daughter, wasn't a pure fire demon. He wasn't either though. In between both her father and mothers blood, she was a hanyou. Being half Fire/ice youkai, and the other half being whatever her mother had been.Hiei wasn't sure what she was at all.   
  
Hiei kept his daughter sheltered from demons, raising her in the ningen world instead of Makai. Something he thought he never would do. And raising her like Kurama had been raised of all things. Thinking of all this, nearly made him throw up.  
  
The fact that he wasn't going to train her, or anything of the sort made him feel even more shitty. But He knew this was all for the best. He would have to act human until she got older, and mentally hoped that she wouldn't discover any weird powers. Or something stupid like that.  
  
Up to this point, he had her thinking that they were normal humans. And as for him leaving so much, he had her thinking it was a buisness trip deal.  
  
Where he was really going was strict information, other that Koenma, Kurama was well aware of what his friend was up to.  
  
Thinking back, the first mission he had been forced to take was when he met Kimi's mother. A wonderful women he always thought to himself. Meeting her, turned his life upside down. After everything that happened and when the case was closed he stayed with her.  
  
A year after the two had met, maybe a little less, Kimi was conceived.  
  
After Kimi was born she had hung herself, he remembered.Thinking of that also reminded him of the note she had left him, sometimes in his head he could hear his darling mate, 'I bore her, as a symbole of my undieing love for you my dear Hiei. But I had waited too long for deaths extended hand. Taking it, I now apologize to you. please don't be mad...' The words echoed in his mind.  
  
"Hey, daddy where'd you go this time?" Kimi asked snapping Hiei out of his daze as she looked down the hall and at a pissed off Kurama.  
  
" You two have got to do away with that custom." Kurama inturupted fixing pictures as he walked down the hall. And trying to be as plesant as he could. "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed all my plants," He growled under his breath. He loved his plants more than anything. With plants, he was very tempremental.  
  
Kimi stared at him and began to laugh softly,' they're gonna argue' she thought.  
  
"I'm not not going to apologize, she started it!" Hiei made a face and pointed an acusing finger at her. "What!" she cried out, pointing the katan at him. Which Hiei noticed she was holding it in a defensive manner. 'She's good,' he smirked inwardly.  
  
"Don't point that at me! your gonna put an eye out!!"He yelled out as he noticed it was inches from his nose. His voice carrying down the hall in an echo.  
  
Kurama stood near them, tsking as he crossed his arms. "Grow up," he muttered still shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Hiei theres ice cream in the fridge." Kurama said looking at Hiei. Who let out a low growl in responce. Translation,' good I'll have some'.  
  
"I'm gonna go and eat," Kimi growled as she walked a ways down the hall and down the long stairway. She still had the sword in her hand, dragging it on the ground as she passed.  
  
The hallway was quite long, with wall to wall carpeting. On the walls were many pictures that she looked at as she walked down the steps. Kurama's house was very neat and clean, she often noted.  
  
Starring down at the steps, she smiled as she griped the banister for suport. It was nice to have her father home.. she pondered as she let go of the railing and wondered through the living room. Quickly she made her way through and went into the kitchen.  
  
Still up on the second floor, Hiei and Kurama were talking. They looked down below the top floor.There was a small wall so they could see down into the living room.  
  
"How'd your mission go?" Kurama finally said after a long silence. "Well okay, I guess. These demons are getting harder to track." Hiei replied with a sigh as he began brushing dust off his cloak.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long your going to stay here before Koenma sends you out again?" Kurama sighed. " a few days if I'm lucky, but Koenma probally won't give me the time of day." Hiei grumbled, taking a peice of lint off his cloak and fiddling with it.  
  
"Well I'm just going to spend time with Kimi, she's seems upset. Have I missed something?" Hiei asked raising a brow as he flicked away the lint.  
  
"She's been having strange dreams. But everytime she tries to tell me about them she just goes up and forgets the details about them." Karama shrugged. "other than that, she's been a deliquent. !" Karama grumbled quietly so Hiei didn't hear.  
  
"Thats how she is," Hiei sighed heavily. "How's she doing in school?" He asked, afraid of the awnser. "You sure you want to know Hiei. I can lie if you want?" Karama swollowed. " Don't lie, be honest how's she doing. Well I hope." Hiei said offhandedly.  
  
"She's been alright,"Karama smiled trying to sumerize.  
  
"um, I think we should go down stairs. Its a little too quiet.." Kurama stated, almost disturbed by the silence down stairs..  
  
"Fine," Hiei grumbled as they both heard a loud crash comming from the kitchen, following a loud curse.  
  
"KIMI!!!!"Kurama yelled angrily from the top floor. Before Hiei could say anything, Kurama was down stairs and in the kitchen.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- I thought it was stupid the way I had it, I thought I'd put in some humor and violence. Later chapters, not exactly this one.And also some other random shit I guess. I'm glad I revised. It would have been dumb to fast forward right a way. You people need to get to know this little devil. lol, read on!  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kurama- That child is terrible, Hiei your a lousy parent! (shutters, looks around for Kimi)  
  
Kimi- (Enters, comming out of the shadows and jumps onto Kurama)  
  
Kurama- AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!!! GET OFF!!!! CAN'T BREATH!!!  
  
Hiei- ( snickers quietly)  
  
Kuro- (elbows him in the side) Don't encurage her!!! *Scolds*  
  
Hiei- Hn. Review people if you know whats good for you!  
  
Kimi- (Looks down at Kurama and then at her dad) Thats not nice!!  
  
Kuro- No its not! People, fellow authors. Lend me your ears! Please review, a few reviews eight at least and I'll put up chapter 3. I'll give you a hint on what its about. Chapter 3-Back to school, fight!! Okay I'm sighnin out now. Enjoy this chapter, if you hate me for it, tell me. I couldn't bare to live with myself if I didn't listen to your opinions. 


	3. Tramatised scared for life

Disclaimer- Look leave me alone eh? I didn't do anything, I don't own YYH. But yes I own Kim and Yoshiko. Don't forget the rest of the original characters, Okay, get it, got it, good.  
  
Kurama- I'm definatly not gonna read this chapter.  
  
Hiei- why not? Isn't Kimi sweet?* smirk*  
  
Kuro- Kurama, don't worry, I swear I won't rip on ya after this chap. Doggy scouts honnor!  
  
Hiei- *sweat drop*  
  
Kurama- Okay.... *sigh*  
  
( I fixed this chapter agan, it wasn't very great. It didn't explain much and there were a lot of spelling errors. My microsoft word isn't working. I apologize for any discomfort or anger your probally feeling.)  
  
- thank you people that were kind enough to review chapter 2. Special thanks to Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary. I had read one of your story's and it helped me write this chapter. I was inspired, unfortunatly it kicked me in the ass while I was reading it. Thanks again for your support. I really needed it.  
  
' I also apologize about changing Hiei's personality a bit, but he's still pretty agressive in later chapters.. He's only nice to his daughter just in case you people are wondering.'  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Tramatized  
  
Kimi was in the kitchen, still starring at the shattered glass on the tiled floor.She had acidently bumped the porcelin fox when she had been getting a plate. Its peices were scattered along the floor, shimmering in the light.   
  
Standing there she hadn't seen Kurama run into the kitchen. He stared at the glass on the floor, Kimi raised her head from the recage. Looking sadly into Kurama's emerald eyes. She lost her voice as he began to speak. Quietly at first, then he lost it.  
  
The kitchen was small. On the wall there were beautifl wavy designs. That made up a blurry forest image.And the floors had emerald green tiles.  
  
The kichen looked more like a small forest or garden. With all the plants Kurama kept. There were hanging plants along side of a lone wall in the back of the kitchen. And a view flower pots on the couters. A mixture of red roses and herbs.  
  
"I diddn't do it!!! The fox did!!"Kimi exclaimed trying to blame it on her imagenary friend.As Kurama glared at her. He was steaming, she broke a one of his favorite nick nacks. The fact she blammed it on a fox, pissed him off even more. She had been trying his patience alot lately. He had been kind, but this was the final straw. He had been too leniant. Trying to win her trust more than anything.  
  
His mother had given it to him for his birthday a few years ago, it was a clear glass fox. Something he charished deeply. It was an excellent peice of work.  
  
"Bed," He simply said trying not to swear at her. " no sweets for a week," he bit his lip. She was just standing there like a deer in headlights. Scarred more than anything.  
  
Hiei then arived on the scene, "What's," he started before seening the mess. "OH DEAR FUCKIN GOD!!!" He cried out seeing the glass on the floor. He had nearly stepped on the glass but stopped himself. It was scattered well on the floor.  
  
"You heard me, Bed", Kurama narrowed his eyes ignoring Hiei's comment. "It was an accident," Kimi said starring at the ground. "it was", she stated looking him in the eye, trying not to cry.  
  
"Bed," He said again. "you have school in the morning anyway" He stated. "Fine," Kimi growled as she turned to walk out. Leaping over the broken glass she landed in the doorway, muttering all kinds of curses. Things a five year old shouldn't say. She then left.  
  
"Night," Hiei said simply as he watched her stalk out off the kitchen. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more. She really must have struck a nerve, its not very easy to piss Kurama off.  
  
"Kurama, I'll replace it", Hiei said as he watched his friend walk over to a cabnit and take out a small dust pan and brush.  
  
"I'ts alright." Kurama said as he crouched down beside the mess and began to sweep it up." I just wish she'd be more careful." He said not taking his eyes of his task.  
  
"She should be," Hiei muttered as he crossed his arms and continued watching Kurama sweep up the mess.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Next morning  
  
Kimi woke up quarter to eight. Within fifteen minutes time she was ready. Her school uniform wasn't washed so she wore a dark purple sleevles shirt, with a long sleeved crismson red shirt with large white cuffs. The collar of her shirt was high, covering her entire neck.   
  
The rims of her purple shirt were black, as well as her pants. Dark colors were something she had come acustomed to. Standing infront of her bedroom mirror she brushed her hair.Which cascaded down to her hips. She always wore it down.   
  
Her fathers influence led her to liking dark colors over bright ones.It wasn't just dark colors, but she love ice cream. Something her dad always reffered to as sweet snow.  
  
She finished brushing her hair, it was a little stactic but she didn't really care. With everything else done, she scrambled around to get her school stuff together.Kimi then made her way down stairs and out the door without a word. Mornings weren't her favorotite part of the day.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were still sleeping, she thought but they had watched her leave the house. Kurama was going to say something about the way the child was dressed but let her leave without saying a thing. Kimi was to busy running out the door to see the two in the kitchen. She didn't even want to look at the two, she was still steaming alittle because of last night. More like one thirty this morning.   
  
She found herself standing in front of the porch, picking at the dirt with her feet. Standing out, waiting for the bus was always this boring though. It always came late.   
  
Shuffling her feet around in the dirt, she scowled deeply as she waited for the bus. With the way she was dressed, it looked as if she was about to go into battle. But it was a nice outfit, persent able, in her opinion. It felt better than wearing her uniform. (in this story, kindergardeners wear uniforms. okay on with the story.)  
  
Raising her head to the sky, she smiled as she put her hands in her pockets. The sun was out, and she could hear birds all around her. Closing her eyes she embraced the warmth the sun was giving off. It felt nice on her pale face, it always made her feel a little better.  
  
Turning her head to the road, she smiled deeply as she spotted the bus as it pulled up to the house.  
  
Quickly she ran to the bus. The driveway was a little long, paved with stone. Carfully she skidded to a hault in front of the doors of the bus. They slid open, allowing her to step up the steps.  
  
Nodding her head to the bus driver she continued to smile as she walked down the long isle of the bus. Towards the back of the bus she saw her friend stand up.  
  
"Hey Kimi, over here!!" Her friend called happily as Kimi sighed. She was glad that her friend was here today, she wasn't around on friday.   
  
Sitting down, Kimi turned to her hyperactive friend. "Hi," Yoshiko smiled and to two then engaged in conversation on what they had done over the weekend.  
  
They had talked throughout the entire bus ride, and didn't realize it until the bus stopped at the school.  
  
They both walked off the bus, side by side. Both happy with each others company.  
  
Kimi trudged into school, with her friend at her side. Somehow her friend made her feel better, and made her forget about Kurama and her father for the time being. She smiled to herself, today was going to be a good day, she was sure of it now...  
  
____________________________________  
  
She had only been in school for two hours before she had to go to the bathroom. The teacher excused the kindergardener and gave her a pass. She didn't need to be walked to the bathroom, it was just down the hall and to the left. The teacher wouldn't have escorted her anyway though.  
  
She walked down the hall, taking her time. It was quiet, everyone was in their classrooms. The school went from kindergarden to eighth grade.  
  
Starring down at the ground, she stepped over cracks and counted the spots on the tiles. Making pictures in her mind. It was fun for her just to imagen things while she walked.  
  
Up a head there were a few guys, just waiting for her to pass. Everyone, it seemed gave her trouble about her strange looks. Teachers were discusted, Students from all grades hurrassed her, but it hadn't gone any farther than name calling. With all the names she had been called she still held her head up high, not being ashamed of the way she looked. It would take a lot to get her to run away like a baby.  
  
She only had one friend, Yukiko. That was all she needed. Her friend always stood up for her when the other kids called her names and pushed her around. Kimi was the only kid in the entire school with two different colored eyes and freakish hair. Something about her, it screamed pick on me, I dare you.  
  
A couple of guys were standing beside the bathroom. They were fourth graders. The one boy with wild redish orange hair, she reconized when she raised her head. It was Jiro Kuwabara.  
  
She shifted nervously as she kept walking. Deep down she was afraid that they were gonna pick on her again. But she wouldn't back down now. It was just name calling wasn't it?  
  
The boy raised his head from his friends, hearing footsteps in the hall. He grinned evilly as he looked at Kimi.The look in the boys eyes made Kimi's stomach turn, knotting up something awfull. It was beginning to make her sick.  
  
"Gaki, walking." he remarked as his two friends laughed. They all glared at Kimi. She swollowed hard, her breathe catching in her throat as they started walking towards her. It would be over soon she breathed almost silently.  
  
Kimi stood her ground, and waited for the insults to come. Everynight she went home and cried. School was terrible. Everyone was against the five year old. Except her friend.But that was all she had. Everything had been shitty, school, home, everything for her. Nothing could deliver her from this, she couldn't fight back. And everything, the insults the harrasment, it all hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
Standing in front of Kimi, The one black haired boy snickered. "What a retard." The brunett scoffed smirking something nasty the girls way.. Kimi reconized him too, Kazou. The boy with black hair, his name was Keiji.  
  
The boys were all taller than her, but it didn't seem toregister in her brain. But stayed barried deep in her mind as she stood there.   
  
Kimi growled deep in her throat, as she tried to walk way but Keiji through her into the locker that was next to her. She had been walking near the lockers, and standing only inches away from them.  
  
She winced closing her eyes as her head met the locker. With a sickening thud but she hadn't been knocked out by the impact. Raising her head she got to see Jiro's fist before it met her face.   
  
Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, when he hit her again, her head hitting the locker hard from the impact. Jiro was just getting a little revenge on the little girl, his father had told him terrible things about her father. What he was doing was simply payback for all the bulshit and suffering her father had put his father along with many others through...  
  
Before she could try and escape, Keiji knee'd her in the stomach, making her fall to her knee's. She couldn't breath let alone protest against this beating. It just keeps comming, she whimpered softly.  
  
This continued a while, the blows kept comming. She tried to ignore her pain, trying to hold it in. She was too proud to break down now. She couldn't give them the satisfaction.  
  
Wincing, she felt him hit her again. Ignoring her bruised cheek, she moved her head to look at him. Quickly, he struck her again, knocking her head back into the locker. Her head was throbbing, the locker was hard. And with her head being hit so many times. It would have been normal for her to have a concusion by now.  
  
Her jaw snapped, when he hit her the seventh time. She took the beating, keeping what Kurama had said to her in mind. 'it takes guts, to take blows and not fight back.' There was more to it but she wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't even sure that was what he actually said. Kurama was always saything things to boost up her low spirits. And give her the courage she had despiratly needed. But at times like these his words gave her hope.  
  
Kimi prayed it would all be over soon, She nearly cried when the pain from the blows began to sink in. Unfortunatly she was surrounded. Three to one, she thought to herself in horror. She knew that there were three guys but they had all taken there turns, and sometimes hitting her all at once.  
  
The brunett kicked her in the face, nearly shattering her nose.Falling back down on the tiled floor she weezed as blood oozed from her nose. She didn't even have the strength to stop the blood pouring from her nose. In her mind she thought this was the end. The blood from her nose and mouth ran down her face, alot of it was on the cuffs of her shirt. The once white cuffs were now a deep crimson in most areas.  
  
What had she done to deserve this? she thought as she tried to get up from her knees.  
  
"Hey shrimp," One of the boys laughed as he kicked her side.Smirking his friend chimed in, "Red,blue eyed freak!!" His friend laughed.  
  
Slowly Kimi got to her feet. She was out numbered, three to one. Kurama always said to her, fighting never solved anything. She scoffed as the thought hit her.  
  
One of the boys took it as an insault and knee'd her in the stomach. Another boy, the one to the red heads side punched her in the eye.  
  
Kimi let them push her around, untill they said someting that struck one of her valued nerves. " Her families full of freaks!" Jiro remarked.  
  
Kimi had gotten to her feet, staggering slightly, finding support in the locker behind her. She wouldn't cry, she would stand and fight. The red head tried to kick her again, but surprisingly she ducked and delivered a kick to the groan.  
  
Her mind went blank, out of rage. She had no idea of what she was doing. Kimi was acting out of instinct. She wasn't taught anything when it came to fighting. It wasn't her first language as her father would comment. She couldn't fight, it was something that wasn't in her survival manuel.  
  
The boy was sitting on the ground clutching and crying over his testicles. He was screaming for his mommy in a high voice. It carried down the hall in an echo. Kimi clutched her fists tightly, holding them down at her sides. Lowering her head she laughed softly as she nearly fell to the ground.  
  
"What are you laughin at gaki?" The brunett scowled. Kimi stood there in front of him, skaking with fear.Raising her head, quickly she took her fist and punched the kid in the nose. He had been close to her face, in a range she could hit him.She had nearly hit his nose with her palm. That would have killed him.  
  
The blood splatted on her and on the floor, when her tiny fist hit his nose. Alot of the blood was on her though. It could still be seen through her dark cloths. She watched as the boys wimpered and favored their injuries. While the third ran off, afraid of what kind of pain the little girl would inflict on him  
  
Just then, she came out of her trance. Just in time to see a teacher walking towards her. She was still holding her bloody fist out. Not being able to comprehend what had happened. And not knowing what had happened.  
  
The women was tall, wearing a suit and tie. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun, as her glasses hung off her face. She looked old, around mid fortys range. Her brown locks were streaked grey and white.  
  
"I-I-I," she stammered. "You what? Started a fight! That's what! I'm calling your parents!!" The teacher yelled at Kimi, sending shivers down the small girls spine. She had been shaking as it was, and was now having trouble walking. The fourth grade teacher was even scarrier than Kurama and her dad combined..  
  
"THEY STARTED IT!!" Kimi retorted, standing her ground, nearly falling over.. Obviously the teacher was going to take the boys's word over hers, she thought with a heavy sigh.  
  
She was really light head, with all the blood that she was seeing she thought she was going to throw up.  
  
In a blink of an eye, the teacher gripped Kimi's, and was now glarring the girl straight in the eye. She didn't care that the girl was only in kindergarden. It was old enough.  
  
The teacher gripped Kimi's wrist, and forced her to face her. Taking her palm, she slapped Kimi across the face. Leaving the child shocked and confused. She then dragged Kimi down to the princibles office.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei- That was harsh!!"  
  
Kurama- Yeah it was.  
  
Kimi- it hurt alot too!!* whines rubbing left cheak*  
  
Kuro- this whole lot'll make sense later so keep your pants on, (puts a steak over Kimi's eye) You'll be alright..  
  
Kuro- please review, if you people think this chapter was a little ruff. Let me know. Well as I said, please read and review. Even if you have to flame, I can take it. I know I diserve it. I think I should watch it on the violence, thats why I think I boosted the rating from G to R. 


	4. I defended our honor

Disclaimer: Okay, this is really becomming a fuckin drag!!*sigh* I don't own YYH but I own Kimi, wait*scratches head* she owns herself.........  
  
Kuro- People don't care about the story anymore, oh well I'm finishing it in a few chapters anyway. Please read and review. Flame me, blame me for all your troubles, and claim YYH if you feel like battling with copywrites.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: lack of punishment....  
  
Kimi sat in a chair in the princibles office, infront of his desk. Glarring down at the ground she kicked her feet back and forth. Ignoring the nausia she felt. She didn't look at the man sitting behind the large desk infront of her.  
  
Mr. Toru, eyed the girl infront of his desk. Glarring dagers, he stared at her. The teacher told him what the boys had told her. And was putting her on a three week suspession. It wasn't neccsesary for it to be so long, but he didn't want the brat in his office again. Once was enough in his eyes.  
  
The chair she sat in was high enough that she couldn't touch the ground. She had short legs and was short in general. Shorter than her dad, some say to her. Her dad was pretty short too. She was shorter than most kids her age......  
  
Gripping her knees as she sat, she continued to sit in silece, starring down into her lap. Being who she was, she was beginning to get impatient. She had began to doze off a bit, exhausted from everything that had happend almost an hour before. The teacher had dragged her here and left. It seemed that she was here for hours, but in reality she had been sitting for alsmost an hour.  
  
Things couldn't get any worse, she thought to herself as she fiddled with her bloodied shirt. The blood was drying slowly. Some area's she noticed as she picked at her shirt were damper than others.  
  
"I've called you father." The princible stated after a long silence as he pushed up his glasses. Kimi swallowed, at least he didn't call Kurama, she thought with a heavy sigh of relief as she crossed her battered arms across her chest.  
  
As if on cue, things got worse."He couldn't make it, His friend is comming in to get you." He added coldly as he took a sip of his coffee. Setting his mug down, the phone rang. Awnsering it, "Moshi," He stated calmly." Oh send him in," He said softly hanging up the phone.  
  
She swallowed hard, fuck, she muttered starring down at the ground.  
  
For a five year old, she was quite mature. With her extensive vocabulary and knowledge. "No swearing," a voice scolded as the door the office opened. To reveal a man with long wild red locks, and wearing a familiar fashion to what he usually wore.  
  
"Kurama," she cried with tears in her eyes as she watched him walk towards the desk. She quickly got up and ran to him. He bent down and picked her up, setting her on his hip. And holding her up with one of his arms.  
  
Looking at her, with his eyes he examined her. Taking his free hand he wiped one of her tears away. "What happened?" He asked worriedly looking her in the eyes.. "I got beat up," she mumbled barrying her head into his chest. Gripping his shirt tightly, she began to sob.  
  
Kurama raised his head from the crying girl in his arms and over to the princible. "you allowed this to happen!" Kurama yelled at the man as he rubed Kimi's bruised head.  
  
The man didn't awsner. "Out of my hands," He stated frowning at Kurama's rudeness. "Out of your hands my ass," Kurama grumbled. With that he pushed Kimi up a little higher on his hip and stormed out of the office.  
  
**************on the drive home**************************  
  
They had been in the car for a little while, she hadn't spoken a word. Kurama was beginning to worry. Usually, she talked to him when something bad happened. But she was just cowering in her seat starring down at her lap. Ashamed and proud at the same time. Kurama noticed as he turned to watch the road. No one had told him exactly what happened. But he had a gut feeling, with the help of what Kimi said that she had been ganged up on. Still, it was only a feeling.  
  
Both her eyes were black and blue, her nose was still bleeding slightly. The whole front of her shirt was stained in blood, but it was hard to tell because of how dark the shirt was. But Kurama could smell it. He knew it was there. Even though it was hard to see.  
  
After about ten minutes of silence, he finally spoke.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kurama asked as he looked at her. "I'm fine," She whispered, starring down into her lap.Afraid of what Kurama had to say.  
  
"You look terrible," He said in a worried tone, as he gripped the stearing wheel tighter." Its' not all my blood," she mubled knowing what he was going to ask before he even asked..  
  
"Oh.... So you fought back then," Kurama figured. She gave a slight nod as she tried to wiped away a mix of dry and fresh blood on her face.  
  
"I'm not going to yell at you, just tell me the truth. Did you start the fight?" He swollowed, taking a quick glance at her. 'She really got beaten badly. She's covered in blood, from head to toe', he thought to himself. Trying to calm down, he was pissed something like this could happen to a five year old.  
  
Her outfit was scruffed up a bit, her nose was still bleeding, and her eyes were beginning to look puffy.  
  
"I didn't they ganged up on me", she said raising her head to meet his gaze. "they.." she started before falling silent again. "I'm sorry," Kurama said to her.  
  
"for what?" she asked cheering up slightly. " For not being there for you." He replied.  
  
"I had to defend my familys honor," she said proudly, narrowing her eyes forward. " I had to," she said simply.  
  
"What did they say to you?" Kurama asked her as he pulled into the drive way.  
  
"They called me names, said my whole family was freaks," She grumbled softly, getting out of the car, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kurama got out of the car and followed close behind her. He was going to say something but didn't. Thought it was best to keep his mouth shut. She was deliqet in times like these. He had to admit, she took it like a man.  
  
Walking into the house and into the living room she saw her dad leaning up against the wall. He raised his head and looked at her. With a mixture of pitty and anger in his crimson eyes. His face held no emotion but thats the way he was...  
  
"Daddy," she said softly as she walked past him, with her head held low. He didn't say anything to her. But watched her run up the stairs. She wasn't running really, but making her way up the stairs all fours. Crawling was more like it. She was still in alot of pain, and could barly move he noticed. With all the bruises she had along her stomach and sides.  
  
Hiei continued to watch her until she was out of sight. Kurama walked up to him just then. "She's alright," He sighed as Hiei looked up at him and pushed off from the wall. "She's not alright, she looks like what you did after the tournament," He scoffed bitterly.  
  
"Don't give me that. She said she was alright. She'll come down here eventually", Kurama sighed defensivly  
  
"I know, I just can't belive this happened," Hiei scowled. "Yeah I can't either." Kurama replied. " She said something to me on the way here Hiei. She said she had to defend our honor..." He added quietly, as he felt a knot in his stomach tighten.  
  
"She did didn't she. Kimi's really is a chip of the old block," Hiei smiled softly. She had her mothers looks and her fathers attitude, he thought to himself. Trying to calm down as well. There wasn't much of anything he could do about this whole matter. It was sickening. She would have to face her own demons. Scheduling a parent teacher confrience would only make things worse too.  
  
" She looks terrible." Hiei asked trying to figure out what happened. "Did she say what happened ?" Hiei asked narrowing his eyes. "No," Kurama said bluntly crossing his arms across his chest. " She didn't say, but its obvious that she had a tiny part in the fight Hiei." Kurama added. "She's like you, she doesn't know when to back down." Kurama stated.  
  
"Thats a good thing, but it can be bad. Even with this I'm not changing my mind about training her, Kurama. I'm not going to.I'm not letting her follow in my footsteps." Hiei stated bitterly.  
  
"You should reconsider Hiei, this could happen even more as time goes on. She was lucky that it was only a couple of kids that didn't know what they were doing. They didn't even have the guts to play fair," Kurama growled trying to change Hiei's mind. But he was stuborn. He's always been that way. This was a fight that he wasn't going to win, Kurama thought to himself. As he and Hiei continued to argue over this. The anwser still remand no though..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Thats that for this chapter, next chapter ' Behind his back'   
  
I'm gonna try and finish the story in a few chapters, end it maybe at ten  
  
Kurama: Thanks for not picking on me anymore, I'm not an asshole. So don't make me look like one!! *growls at Kuro*.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka  
  
Kuro- Uh, what he said * points at Hiei* Please review............ 


	5. Behind his back

Disclaimer- BITE ME!! sorry got a little carried away. Um, I don't own YYH but I own Kimi and my ideas. I do own the goons from the last chap, and any other original characters.  
  
Please read and review, it would be apreciated. And if anyone has a bone to pick, let me know. As I've said, if you have questions, I will be more than happy to awnser them to the best of my ability. As long as it doesn't jeopordise anything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
__Walking in shadows of what he used to be______  
  
Chapter 5 : A weekend with the great Uremsssy!!  
  
About four years later.........  
  
Kimi was nine years old. Alot had changed over the past four years.But a few things hadn't, she was still getting picked on and harrased. She had become more angry since she was five, and become more distant as time went on. With her pride, she played it off constantly as if nothing was wrong. But in reality she was troubled, feeling her self falling with no one to catch her.. Everything got worse over the course of the past four years. Kurama had seen right through her, he had tried to talk to her but she shut him out. It was all in Kami's hands now, he would always say after he failed to talk sense into the girl.  
  
-Present-  
  
Kurama had to go to work in an hour. Recently, he had gotten a job.The job was more trouble some than it was worth in his opinion. But he needed the money. He was going to loose the house if he hadn't gotten a better job.When he worked in the flower shop by the house. He didn't get enough money, it was okay a few years ago. But the bills had been raised. As well as the morgage. Now, he worked as an excecutive at a computer software company.  
  
Being an executive called for long hours at the office, so he was constantly leaving his friends daughter in the hands of a sitter. Which the child didn't like very much. Kimi hated Botan. Kurama knew, but he couldn't leave the child with a mortal.  
  
The office called him today, something about having a serious problem in the adverstising department. So he'd have to fix things himself. And he knew well enough that this was going to take all weekend to straighten out.   
  
Botan was sick unfortunatly, so he had called everyone except Kuwabara and Yuske. He wasn't going to talk to Kuwabara about watching Kimi because Hiei would kill him if he left Kimi with that bafoon. As Hiei would say. Everyone was busy but suggested Yusuke. So he stuck with the Yusuke idea. Kuwabara was out of the question.  
  
Kurama held Kimi's hand tightly, being slightly nervous. He was nearly sweating bullets. This was his last chance. He thought to himself. As they walked up the path to his old friends house.   
  
His car's in the driveway. I hope he's home, Kurama thought to himself as he smiled at Kimi. Hiding his nervousness from her. He could tell she was nervous too by the look in her eyes. And by the way she was fidgetting. Kimi had never met Yuske. This was her first time.  
  
Kurama knew that Yusuke would be able to handle Kimi. So he wasn't worried about that. It was the slim chance that he wouldn't be up to watching her for the weekend.  
  
She looked happily around at the scenery trying to keep her mind ocupied. There were a few birds around she noticed. It was also very quiet neighborhood.   
  
Kimi walked at Kurama's side, hand in hand. She began to swing her arm back and forth as she walked.Agitating poor Kurama. But she was doing this on purpose out of bordom. Testing his limits was something she always did out of boredom.  
  
Standing in front of Yusuke's house, Kurama stood, still holding Kimi's hand.But was having a hard time holding on to her. She was as hyper as ever, he sighed to himself as he reached his hand up to the doorbell. Pressing the bell twice, he prayed his old friend was home. He crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
He rang the doorbell again, and let his hand fall to his side. Waiting a few seconds the door swung open.  
  
The hyperactive nine year old at his side was humming softly to herself, when the door swung open to reveal a tall man. Short black hair, slicked back, he hadn't changed at all from the last time he saw him.. It was Yusuke, he hasn't changed a bit. Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, how's it hangin!" Yuske joked when he opened the door. He hadn't seen Kurama in almost ten years. He wasn't really a spirit detective anymore, Hiei had taken over for him. Which Hiei didn't want to do but did it anyway.  
  
"Come on in!" He added as the two followed him inside. He shut the door when the two entered the house. Kieko had told him that they were comming, Kurama guessed. That was nice of her, he smiled at the thought as the followed Yuske into the living room. He still lived at his mothers house, but his mother didn't live there. She died from cancer only two years earlier.  
  
Kimi followed lazily at Kurama's side, eyeing the tall black haired man. Her dad said something about him. No much though, from what she could remember. Kimi didn't know why she was here. But soon figured out.  
  
They were now in the living room. " Can I ask you a favor?" Kurama asked trying not to sound desprite. "It depends, what do you need?" Yuske replied warily.. " Can you keep an eye on Kimi for the weekend?" Kurama asked, hoping Yuske would take her off his hands. So he could go to work and not worry about the girl.She'd be in good hands.  
  
"Why not," Yuske smiled. "Thanks Yusuke your a life savor!" Kurama cheered happily as Kimi scowled deeply.But then smiled when she thought about the fact that her dad had known him. She could ask this man about her dads historey.  
  
" Always," Yuske smiled as he looked down at the small girl who was hiding behind Kurama. He bent down so he could see her eye to eye. She stuck her head out from behind his leg, "Uremessy!" she laughed softly as a blush crossed her face.  
  
"Hey! Its URAMESHIE!!!" Yuske corrected, as Kurama laughed into his hand. Trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably. " Sorry," she apologized. As Yusuke got to his feet, standing upright, and facing Kurama." So that's Hiei's daughter isn't it?" Yuske said bluntly a little shocked at how much she resembled Hiei.  
  
She was wearing a similar outfit to his. It was really cute on her, he thought to himself. If her eyes were both crison and her hair was shorter and spiky, she'd be a Hiei look alike, He laughed mentally..  
  
"One and only!!" Kimi cried happily knocking him out of his thoughts.. "Yusuke, make sure she takes her riddelin in the morning", Kurama warned as he handed a pill bottle to Yuske. " She has ADHD, just to warn you." He added, awnsering Yuske's question before he even asked.  
  
"Oh, Okay," The twenty-four year old said eyeing Kurama strangly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yusuke I have to go, and try not to be to ruff on her. She's sensitive" Kurama said as he turned to leave. "Thanks again, Yusuke. I know she'll be in good hands. Theres some stuff in her backpack too," he said as he dropped a packpack and headed out the door.  
  
Standing out on the porch. Yusuke and Kimi waved goodbye as they watched Kurama pull out of the driveway."Alright Kurama I'm see you sunday night!" Yusuke smirked as he waved goodbye to Kurama, watching him drive out of the driveway. He gripped the little girls hand and led her back in the house.  
  
Stepping back into the house, he looked down at the child at his feet when they had walked into the living room. "Hey squirt, hungry?" He asked her as he looked down.  
  
She wasn't very tall, reaching a little higher than Yusuke's hips. She shook her head. "Nope, I had mcdonalds!" She smiled cocking her had to her side letting her long raven locks sway to the side. " Thats good, I don't want to cook!" He sighed, releived for the most part. He didn't want to cook.  
  
"Can I ask you somethin? Uremessy?" She asked as she fiddled with her foot, rubbing it on the rug in a circlular motion."It's Uresmeshi," He said firmly. "Just call me Yusuke." He sighed.  
  
"Otay, Yusuke, can you tell me stuff about my dad?" She asked, as she stood infront of him. It was a stupid question but she was curious about her dads past. And her mom too.  
  
"Your daddy never told you anything!" Yusuke smirked as he walked over to the couch and slumpt down into it.  
  
"Alright squirt, its time for a history lessson," Yusuke smirked evily. Hinting for her to sit next to him. He really never told her anything about his past did he? He thought to himself as the child sat next to him on the couch.   
  
Little did Yusuke know, Kimi wasn't supposed to know the shit that he was about to tell her. She knew her dad, but not very well. He was different now than he used to be, which she would find out soon.Yusuke prepared himself and began to tell the child a bit about her father..................  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.Kuro- Uh oh, OOOO Yusuke's gonna get it!!  
  
Kurama- Definatly.*smirk*  
  
Kuro - Don't let Hiei read this or the next three chaps!! * laughing*  
  
Kuro- Please read and review. I'm trying to hurry this story along the best I can.Tell me what you think. Does anyone have any ideas on what kind of torture to inflict on Yusuke!! If you have any ideas, let me know. Oh and flamers, flame me!! I dare ya!! lol. 


	6. My dad the demon

Disclaimer- How may times must I say this? oh ya about a million. Well anyway I don't own YYH but I own Kimi and my ideas. But Some, or few such as Kuwabara should take a beating for what his son did, isn't mine. I wish I could say its mine but its not. Its genius, and I obviously an't no genius.  
  
Shout outs- These are for the few people that I thought deserved a shout out. The one person sent me a good review and quoted something from the story..Angelinahieiscuz. Some of these arn't from the past chap but I thought I'd put them here,  
  
because they made my day, I got a little emotional about the review below. " It pisses me off when people pick on people that are different!". Thats my quote and I'm sticken to it. Many people I quess say that, but its personally how I feel...  
  
Angelinahieiscuz :  
  
i can understand where shes coming from, with different colored eyes... i have them too. ive been teased for it for 14 years so far. my left is brown, and its blind. my right is green, and going blind. its a defect from my left not fully forming when i was born, so its hard to take. but kurama was right when he said that... it does take guts to take a blow and not hit bak. i feel kimis pain... anyway, that was reall good. keep it up. i love this story.  
  
Izanami-fire :   
  
O.O Epp.. Baka Uremeshi. ^.^ And arigatou for replying to my reveiws. I think Kuwabaka should get a beating for what his baka child did. Hm... torture on Uremeshi... *grins* burn...  
  
Izanami  
  
Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary :   
  
thank you for the shout out! aww, Kimi's so cute, making 4th graders cry...that's mean if a couple would pick on a girl kid., parent teacher meeting! what will hiei do?!? DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Kuro- If anybody reads this chapter I need to ask something. I am having trouble with ideas for the next chapter, I need a little humor and since some people like to make characters suffer. I'd like to ask if anyone has any ideas on how to make the weekend really exausting for Yusuke.I hate asking people for help but I do need it. And if you contribute, you'll get credit for it.. Oh and the Hiei finding out about Yusuke telling Kimi about his history will come in three to four chaps from now. Same with Kuwabara getting his ass kicked, yeah but by who? Take a guess, it won't be someone you'd expect. I know who it's gonna be. lol. Thanks again people. Sorry I'm not being specific but you know who you are.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
My dad the demon  
  
"your lying!!" Kimi exclaimed, Her eyes wide open. "I'm not, if you don't beleif me then why does he have red eyes. He's a demon." Yusuke repeated. Kimi didn't want to believe what Yusuke had told her. It was simply unbeliveable. And if what Yusuke said was true than Kurama was a demon too. But they didn't look like demons. Atleast not to her.  
  
Everthing he said, Her dreams. She thought to herself, as tears began to swell. In her dreams, it had started with her looking at her dad. Him smiling at her, and removing his head band from around his forehead. And revealing a strange eye, dead in the center. It glared at her, as he began to glow an erie glow.   
  
Before her, in the dream her father changed. He changed into a monster... she could sumerize. With many eyes, green flesh . And everything about him in the dream, it was being told to her. Yusuke was telling her the truth. But she revused to believe it.  
  
He had told her everything about her dad. And about Koenma, also himself being a somewhat retired spirit detective. "If I was lying, I wouldn't beable to do this," He said as he got ready to shoot his spirit gun. "N-no way," she stammered as she watched him generate blue energy in his index finger. He got his point across to her, and didn't bother shoot the spirit gun.  
  
"you weren't lying," she said quietly. " what am I?" She questioned, on the verge of tears. "Your a demon too," He smiled softly as he griped the childs hand in his. I shouldn't have told her, it was a little to much to handle. He thought to himself, as he watched her lower her head and sob.  
  
"Don't cry," He said as he pulled her into his arms, and rubbed her back. She barried her head into his green shirt and continued to cry. Her tears were begining to burn him but he didn't care. It was his fault she was crying so he deserved to be burrned for that.  
  
"I'm not not a demon," she choked into his chest. Her voice being muffled slightly. It was too much for her to bare. She hadn't imagened her father having such a long history. And him being what she feared most. A demon, a fire demon.  
  
Kimi didn't even know this man, and she had broken down. Spilling out all the information she had on what was going on in school. She hadn't even talked to Kurama about what was going on. Over four years, things got worse at school. She hadn't complained or cried. Holding it in with all she had though.Yusuke had hit a nerve. And made her cry tears that she had been meaning to cry. But they wouldn't come, and now she was letting it out. Finally after all this time.  
  
She had let it all go, crying frantically into Yusuke's chest. He rested his chin on her head and listened to her tale. It was a long and hard one. Something he too couldn't bring himself to beleive.He shuttered softly when he heard her talk about the fight she had four years ago. But he continued to listen, knowing she had to let it out. Something like that, if you hold it in can destroy a person. Its eternal tormant, if you can't even scream. ( Kuro- its true, if you hold it in too long it hurts more than getting hit physically.. I know that for a fact. Okay on with the story)  
  
After a half an hour of crying she stopped, rubbing her eyes dry of the ashes that had come from her tears. In her hand she held a black gem the size of her thumb. She smiled softly as Yusuke stared at her hand.  
  
"What is that? he stammered.  
  
He had never seen a fire/ice demon cry. He had never seen Hiei cry. "Tears," she whispered starring down at her lap.  
  
"I can cry and cry, but they won't goaway!" she frowned. "Kimi, listen to me. Crying never solves anything, tears are battle scars. It won't make any difference," Yusuke said to her, gripping her chin and raising her head to meet his eyes.Giving her his words of wisdom, he hoped to cure her saddness. He had similar troubles with bullies when he was little. Thats when he learned to fight back.  
  
"It won't?" she sniffed as she continued rubbing away the black ashes." It won't," he asured her.  
  
"What can I do?" she continuosly sniffed as she watched him smile." Be brave, I can help. But don't tell anyone about it!" He smiled as he signaled to be quiet about it with his lone finger. "Don't tell Kurama either," Yusuke said to her as she shift slightly getting off the couch. He shifted uncomfortly as he sat on the couch. If Hiei knew, he would definatly be taking a nasty third degree burn in the groan. He just prayed Hiei and or Kurama didn't find out about this. But he couldn't let something so wrong go on.  
  
She now stood infront of him, grinning softly. "I won't 'ell. Pweas!" She pushed. " Okay," He laughed softly. "You need to learn how to fight back. Fighting them is the only way to get them to leave you alone. You can't let them walk all over you. You can't take the beatings and try to tell yourself you deserved it!" Yusuke said triumphently. Trying not to get worked up himself over what she told him.  
  
"But Kurama always said, that fighting never solves anything," she replied her grin fading. "He's right, but you can't take constant beatings Kimi." he said to her.  
  
"I can show you some basic block if you want. If you want to learn how to fight, I can teach you that too." He added. Recieving a nod on her part. He knew it was a yes. Hiei used to do that too, he thought to himself with a smile. She was just like him, stuborn and quiet.  
  
"I won't to learn!" she said stubornly. " You should, but if I teach you this don't go challenging everyone in sight. Got it!" he said sternly, making sure she understood.  
  
" I won't!" she smiled. "Can you show me some of my daddys twicks too?" She asked. " Don't know if I can show you most of them, but I can help you with sword play and speed. Thats something Hiei does mostly. Its his signiture thing I guess." He said nervously.  
  
"Alrighty squirt, Outside!" He said as he got to his feet. I think she's feeling better, he thought to himself with a smile as she began jumping around. Yusuke just hoped that he was doing the right thing. But something in the back of his head screamed don't do it.   
  
He obviously ignored the nagging when he took her in the back yard. She asked him a question, and when someone asks a question you anwser it the best you can, He thought to himself. That thought stopped the nagging in the back of his head. God damned concience, he cursed himself.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- ah, chapter six. Finally.lol. Thanks to all that reviewed me lately. I thought no one cared about reading this story.  
  
Kimi- they do care?  
  
Yusuke- why am I here?  
  
Kuro- I can get Kurama and Hiei you know, and tell them what you said to the girl if you want.  
  
Yusuke- No no no!!! its okay I'll stay.   
  
Kuro- Good, well please read and review. I'll get workin on chapter 7- Practice, means getting burned 


	7. Practice means getting burned

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH. But I own Kimi. Some people gave me idea's, they own them....not me *sigh*  
  
Kuro - If you read the reviews for the past chapter, you'll see that I used some peoples suggestions. I've done that in past chaps too. The suggestions have helped me out so thanks everybody. I'm not going to go into specifics but you know who you all are.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chap 7  
  
Practice means getting burned...  
  
As they walked outside, Yusuke glanced down at Kimi and smiled evily. He was going to make this hard, it was best if he did that though. Showing her mercy, would make her think that he was weak. If she was anything like her father, she wouldn't respect anyone if they went easy on her. He didn't want her to become a cold blooded killer but still he had to make sure he wasn't too leniant. If he did, she wouldn't respect him as her teacher.  
  
They walked untill they reached the middle of the back yard. Kimi looked around, seeing almost nothing but open space. The backyard wasn't a few acres but a good size. She glanced around, and saw a forest which was not too far ahead from where she stood. From what she could gather, the forest was probally on Yusuke's property. Because the backyard slowly turned into it.  
  
She looked longingly forward as she watched a few few birds in the distance. Distracted she hadn't seen the bewildered look on her mentor's face. He was simply dumbfounded on what the child found so intersting. It was only a forest.  
  
Standing in front of the small child, Yusuke simply smirked as he crossed his arms.Clearing his throat to gain her attention, the child was knocked from her daydream. Looking up, she raised a brow in confusion.   
  
She looked up at him with confusion. She couldn't see the reason for the sudden attitude. But she knew, from what her dad had said. He was like that. Very unprodictable, as her father put it. But she wasn't frightened. She was too determind to let her fear bind her from her task.  
  
Around them, the weather seemed nice enough. Early fall. The leaves on the tress were few as many littered the ground below. Colors from red to brown could be seen beneath the bare trees. As some danced lazily in the wind. A beautiful fall day as many could say. With the cold yet soft breeze, that whispered winter would come soon enough as it past.  
  
Seeing that he had her attention he spoke, "Alright squirt, do you think you can move around in that without falling on you face?" Yuske asked as he stood infront of Kimi, she glared at him deeply. "YES!!" She yelled at him with a low growl. Knocking him off his high horse, she smirked at her genius.  
  
From observation, Yusuke still didn't understand or even know if she could move around much in what she was wearing. It seemed, to him anyway to discourage movement. But he knew, that if her father could move around in that without problems she probally could too.  
  
Straightening the cloak, she dusted it off in fustration. The fabric was soft yet firm, a cross between velvet and denum. Very strong fabric, something Yuske had yet to understand. It held no visible qualitys of what kind of fabric it was made of but Yusuke knew it was strong.  
  
It was long and slender, comfortable, yet thick. Gracefully flowing down by the childs ankles, refealing her black shoes.  
  
Being short, it looked more like a dress then a cloak. Masking almost her entire form. No skin could be seen except for slight hints of her hands, and of course her face. Her neck was well hidden in the white fabric, that stood out amongs the cloak itself.  
  
Continously brushing herselft off, she couldn't help but think of how much this cloak meant to her. Not only was it a gift, but it seemed to be much more. She didn't know how to describe her feelings but she knew she loved her knew cloak. Her father had given her as a birthday present. He knew that she always admired his, and thought that he could give her one similar to his own.  
  
Also, he knew that his daughter was picky about dressing warm in the winter. With what he gave her. He wouldn't have to worry. It was warm enough to keep her cozy even if she was in anartica  
  
Yusuke raised his head and took a quick glance around at there surroundings. To make sure there wouldn't be any problems that would catch him off guard. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed a large tree. Seeing it, he smiled. It would be a good tool to see how hard the kid could punch.  
  
The backyard wasn't very large, but it was big enough in Yusuke's eyes. Standing there infront of Kimi, he couldn't help but shutter at the thought of her father finding out about this whole thing. Random thoughts of how Hiei was going to kill flashed in his mind, with images to fill the void of his thoughts.   
  
  
  
Shaking his head, he blocked out the nasty thoughts. Hiei wouldn't find out, would he? He's smart but he's not that smart, Yusuke smirked at the thought.  
  
"First off. How fast can you run?" He asked her randomly scratching his head. Honestly, he could sense a descent amount of spirit energy in her.It wasn't alot when compared to her fathers, but she didn't know anything about spirit energy. She definatly had a lot to learn.  
  
Completly angered, Kimi did the first thing thing that came to her mind. And did so withought regret..  
  
She growled at him, and delivered a quick kick to his groan. " Can we start now?" she cocked her head to the side as she watched Yuske writh in pain on the ground, holding his nuts protectivly.   
  
" OH YOUR GONNA GET IT!!! YOU LITTLE FUCKIN BRAT!" he yelled from the ground in a high voice.  
  
Now wasn't a good time, but she started laughing at the highness of his voice. It was indeed funny but it provoked him to want to kill her.  
  
Calming down, "ya have ta catch me first!!" She uttered softly, as she sprang off towards the forest.She did this for the sole purpose of pissing him off. Besides she felt like running. This gave her an excuse. Kicking him was a bad thing to do, but she wanted to lifin things up a bit.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!" He yelled as he raced after her. ' Damn she's fast;' he thought to himslef. Thank god I'm not chasing Hiei, or I'd be in serious trouble, He laughed at the thought. She was no where near as fast as her dad, but she was still fast.  
  
When she reached the edge of the backyard, standing inches from the forest she stopped. She had givin him a slight taste of her speed. It was enough to let him know she was serious about what he had to teach her.  
  
Thinking to herself as she stared forward, her dad came to mind. As something that Yusuke had said sunk in.  
  
Standing there for a moment. She waited for Yusuke to catch up.  
  
As he came up behind her, panting heavily he looked at her as she turned her head around. Meeting his eyes, "Is my daddy gonna be mad?" she asked him, thinking back about what Yusuke had said about not telling anyone about this.  
  
"If he finds out that I'm training you," Yusuke softened uneasily as he stood upright. Slowly she turned her entire body around, with a soft smirk. " We can start now. But no bullshit!" Yusuke said sternly as he pointed a single finger at her.   
  
She just stood there, crossing her arms. Uttering a soft Hn, she nodded for him to continue on with his lesson plan.  
  
"Alright, first we learn how to throw puches. Fast and accuratly. Come over here with me," He said calmly as she followed him over to a near by tree.  
  
"See my fist," He said to her as he showed her how make a fist. " Don't put your thumb on the inside, make sure its on the outside, " He calmly explained to the intrigued child. She watched him in amazement, He had taken his formed fist and punched the tree trunk.  
  
" Alright, you try," he said moving out of the way. Watching her he finally said," When you punch the tree, stand like this," He said showing her a good stance. This stance would help her put her weight into the punch, and make it more effective..  
  
"Got it?"   
  
Kimi nodded, at what he said and got into the stance he showed her with little difficulty. Making a fist, she punched the tree with all she had. Yusuke crouched down beside her, she had messed up slightly. Grabbing her hand slowly, he showed again how to make the fist. "You see, if you have your thumb on the inside, it will break on your fists impact," He smiled softly as he stood once more.   
  
Kimi, gave him a slight smile, sliding back into posion. With all her weight, she threw her punch. Shaking up the tree a bit. Her first punch hadn't made much of a dent in the tree. But her second actually shook the tree. Knocking down a few more leaves from the tree. Leaving it completly bare.  
  
After punching the tree, she stood up straight and faced Yusuke.  
  
"Whoa, not bad. Now we need to discuss spirit energy" He smiled, still recovering from what he saw. She threw a descent punch, not only that but she picked up on it really quick. He didn't even have to spend hours on the subject, only a few minutes. 15 to be persise.  
  
She doesn't need any practice with puches, maybe I can teach her some of what Genkai showed me all those years ago. Yusuke thought to himself. He would have to make her training short, so he could teach her as much as he could in under two days. So he could only show her some basic street fighting stuff. Something he was really good at. That would help her out.   
  
"Whats spirit energy?" She asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Well its this," He said as she generated some energy in his index finger. " Oh," she replied.   
  
"How do I get spirit energy?" She questioned, completly baffled at the light in his hand..   
  
Alot more questions came out of her mouth during the training session. He had her do a few exercises before they did anything phyiscal. And then he began showing her some basics, and then moved on to harder techniques.   
  
There was nothing this child wouldn't do. She really wanted to learn. I just hope that she doesn't get herself into trouble. If she lets her anger consume her, she'll loose herself in training. Yusuke found himself thinking again as he watched her from a distance.  
  
He could only pray that she wouldn't seriously hurt somebody with all this shit he taught her. God this girls gonna be unstopable one day. He sighed softly.  
  
She seemed to learn really fast. It got to a point where he was running out of things to teach. For a nine year old, she was a fast learner. He thought to himself as he watched her practice what he taught her on the tree.  
  
He explained about spirit energy, she understood. And he taught her how to use the spirit gun  
  
That went well, first day on her training. And she was starting to become a handful.  
  
*********  
  
Before Yusuke knew it, it was dark out.  
  
"Alright Kimi!! You can stop now!! I'm hungry! And its dark out!!" Yusuke called over to the child who was still practicing the spirit gun.  
  
"COMMING!!!" She called back.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Um... Please read and review. Don't hesitate to flame, I need it. Critsize me because I don't know how to describe the training, *sigh*..............  
  
  
  
Kuro- Heres a miny chapter, of a random thing. It was Angelinahieiscuz's idea...... Besides it'll make up for this chapter ubove being so short and bad......  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
Chap 1  
  
  
  
actually, it was my sugar. he only wanted it so i wouldnt go loco and destroy somethin... he was a LITTLE too late tho...*points at tv. images of destruction. *  
  
newslady person thingy ma giftnufhgj lady.: were here, in boston, where a 14 yr old girl suddenly appeared, set a fire, laughed manically as the town burned in chaos, then left as quickly as she had come... it just dont make sense!  
  
see? yep, sugar IS a seditave..*smirk, then falls over in a trance.*   
  
penguin the dragon charm: uh... shell be fine... i think...*poke.* anyway, no. hiei dont have any sanity left. not since angela took him to disneyland.. he left it on the traiin. at least, that is our belief..  
  
Kuro- thats bad, if he doesn't h-   
  
  
  
Hiei- DIE MOTHER FUCKER DIE!!! *cheers the fire as it burns down the city* (he's watchen the tv)  
  
  
  
Kimi- let me see!! Yay!! mas destwuction!!! Hey Urammessy!!  
  
  
  
Yusuke- Its Urameshi!!! *stars at the tv* Hey Kurama, I bet you five bucks the fire destroys the city before Koenma callls us.  
  
  
  
Kurama- okay its on!!  
  
  
  
*they all stare at the tv.*  
  
  
  
Angela - goody. yup, i taped it.. here. *appears* see? and nope. i didnt leave a single thing standing. but in anime, the city regenerated... so, whos up for another round of burning?  
  
  
  
Hiei- Definitely!!! ANOTHER GOD DAMNED ROUND!!!!!  
  
Kimi- HELL MUTHER FUCKIN YEAH!!!!  
  
  
  
Kuro- Like father, like daughter! *sigh*  
  
  
  
Yusuke- They should lay off the sugar and shit  
  
  
  
Kurama- You got that right, *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
***** chap 2********  
  
  
  
Kuro-Alright, I don't even know what the fuck to say anymore. I give up!! * sigh*  
  
  
  
Heie- How about bite me!!  
  
  
  
Angela: or, you could say.....ah...CHEESE!!  
  
  
  
Kurama- *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
Kimi- DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hiei- HEY!!!!!!!!THATS MY ATTAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kimi- mine now.*smirk*  
  
  
  
Kuro- *Cough, cough* Alright, my turn!! *Extends claws* Whose up for couch potatos?  
  
  
  
Angela: *EVIL grin* nope. but i WOULD like........cheese. and some cheese penguins. they're cheesey, AND penguin filled!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuro- I would like to thank Angelinahieiscuz, aka Angela. Please read and reivew. 


	8. Long overdue

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I own Kimi and I do own any original characters in this story.  
  
Kuro- Ah, I'm back People with a vengeance!!! Lol, okay I'm kiddin. Well recently, I fell upon a quote. I got her permission to use it by the way.  
  
"Violence is educational! Haven't you guys heard of wars?" ~Psychos- Anonymous  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Walking in shadows of what He used to be...  
  
Chapter eight  
Long overdue  
  
Sunday, The day Kimi had been dreading. This weekend was one to remember, she thought with a smile, as she stared at the wall in front of her. With the training Yusuke had put her through, it was a miracle that she was still standing. He hadn't gone easy. His methods were practically the same as Genkai's.  
  
Friday had been her first day of training, He had been lenient but on Saturday, he had pushed her to her max. They had spared, but he had also taught her some sword techniques. He had made sure, also that she had the basic techniques down as well. She was starting to get good at swordplay, Yusuke even gave her the sword he let her use. In his heart, he knew she'd need it down the line so he let her keep it.  
  
With everything she knew now, it was amazing. She could finally defend herself. And not have to take the beatings from those larger than her. With what Yusuke had taught her, new doors had opened. She was grateful for his help and guidance.  
  
As she sat there on the stool, she knew this was her punishment. But it didn't really seem much like one. It was far too simple when compared to Kurama's form of punishment. She wasn't complaining though. It could be worse so she didn't want to jinx it.  
  
After what she had displayed this morning, she wasn't at all surprised. What she had done, it was a symbol of her gratitude and respect. Yusuke didn't understand it though. He looked at it as more of an insult to his authority.  
  
Early this morning, she had gotten up at the crack of dawn. She had found a couple of cherry bombs, and had set them off in the toilet. Before blowing up the toilet, she had let loose a few garden snakes in Yusuke's bed, While he was sleeping. He definitely wasn't happy about that at all.  
  
Feeling free to do those things was a sign that Kimi had respect for the person. Though she knew that they wouldn't be able to understand that in action.  
  
Everything she had done, it was nothing. She respected him now; few people had the honor of such. Kurama barely had her respect. Her father, Hiei, he had most of her deepest respects. She knew now of his past. She knew everything about him now almost. In between adding with what she had, and what she had learned from Yusuke, she knew him so much better.  
  
But she had to continue acting dumb, because Yusuke would be in serious trouble if her father found out about what he had said. Everything he had done, he had gone out on a limb. Kimi thought to herself. As she found herself mesmerized by her own thoughts. It was comforting to know that someone beside her father and Kurama cared.  
  
The phone rang, completely out of the blue. Kimi turned her head quickly around as she watched Yusuke get up from the couch and run into the kitchen.  
  
She snickered quietly to herself through her hand as she watched him slip over some shit on the floor. He answered the phone, "Hello," He said casually." Oh hey, Kurama!" He said happily, Kimi went pale with sadness. She didn't want to leave.  
  
"You're coming to get her. Oh okay, bye." Yusuke said and then hung up. Kimi looked up at him with sad eyes. He sighed, " Alright, you can get up now. But no more pranks." He said sternly, it sounded like what he said before they had started the training. Kimi thought with a smile.  
  
Quickly she got up from her chair in the corner and sprang over to the couch. She then took a seat next to Yusuke. He turned on some cartoons.  
  
About two hours later, it was nearing one in the afternoon.  
  
Hiei had arrived in Kurama's place, since he was too busy to pick Kimi up from Yusuke's. He was baffled that Kurama had resorted to such measures. He could have just left her alone in the house. Leaving her with Yusuke, Hiei shuttered at the thought of what could have happened over the course of the past two days.  
  
He hoped that his daughter wasn't scared for life. He pondered softly as he rang the doorbell. Patiently he waited, until Yusuke finally opened the door.  
  
He laughed nervously as his eyes fell upon his past teammate.  
  
"Hiei!" He swallowed. " I thought Kurama was coming," Yusuke started as he scratched his head. Kimi ran over to his side. "Daddy!!" she squealed happily with a mischievous smile. " Hey you," Hiei smirked as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"We have to get going," He added coolly as he glared at Yusuke. "Otay!! Give me a second," She said as she ran to get her things.  
  
Kimi gathered her things in record time, thirty seconds. "I'm ready to go!!" She smiled as she stood next to her dad.  
  
Hiei smiled at his daughter, wonder what changed her attitude. Maybe letting her stay at Yusuke's was a better idea than I thought. Hiei thought to himself as he shot Yusuke an icy glare. He swallowed hard, as he watched his old friend leave. Kimi waved goodbye to Uremessi.  
  
Grabbing his daughter's free hand, he ushered his daughter to the car.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Kuro- Sorry the chaps so short, but next chapter I'm kinda gonna start on a clean slate. It's going to fast-forward, if anyone cares, Next chapter Bitter.  
  
Please read and review, why haven't I got any flames? I'm curious. I need some flame. Lol. Later. ... 


	9. Bitter Planning Kurama your a lunitic!

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH so back off, I'm trying to be nice here, but hey it an't workin.lol.  
  
Kuro- Ah, Back again for another chapter.I hope to make these next few longer than in the past. The story line's gonna pick up quite a bit. Some of the shit in past chapters, and some of the stuff people mentioned will come into play. Oh and I thank everyone for reviewing this story and giving me input.  
  
Kuro- Well I'm not sure whose this is but I think it belongs to Hieis-demented-mercinary. 'Revenge is sweet. But is a dish best served cold'. It's not written the way I saw it. I just can't remember wheither it belonged to HDM or who, but I think its hers.  
  
If your reading this HDM, please set me straight if I'm wrong. If it is yours please don't get mad about me using a peice of it. Thanks.  
  
Hiei- Shut up!! Baka dog!!  
  
Kuro- I maybe a hanyou dog demon, but you do know that I have fire and ice powers. So you should be nice. I'm not stupid..  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kurama- Be nice, she could turn you into a shitsicle. *starts snickering into his hand*  
  
Hiei- baka. Kitsune, are you siding with ' it ' over there?  
  
Kurama- Why yes I am, you seriously need to chill.  
  
Kuro- *sweat drop* (watches as Kurama ties Hiei up in a serious of vines) YOUKO!! DON"T YOU DARE!!! (watches Kurama's form change)   
  
Y. Kurama- Ah, wouldn't dream of love, I just thought I'd torture him a but.  
  
Kuro- Okay, I hope they don't do anything sexual. Well on with the chapter...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be  
  
Chapter 9: Bitter. Planning. Kurama your a lunitic!!!  
  
The kitchen had been remodled, but not much had been changed. Only a bar table had been instaled towards the back of the kitchen. Around it were a series of hanging plants. With vines lining the walls.  
  
The walls were still painted in a blurry forest scenery. The cabnits, still a deep oak. And the counters still couldn't be seen, due to all the plants.   
  
Along the far wall of the kitchen at the bar, Kimi sat. Hunched over her coffee, she breathed in the mesmerizing aroma. It was early, The sun wasn't even out yet. Six o'clock read on the clock above the stove.   
  
The bus would come in about fourty minutes. But she was ready to go. Fully dressed in her dark black cloak. With white fabric drapped over her neck and around her shoulders.The cloak itself fell to her knees. Her legs were bandaged from the knee down but they couldn't be seen until about her ankles where her pants ended.   
  
She sat there, alone in the kitchen sipping her coffee. It had been years since her training with Yusuke. Now, she had perfected the techniques he had shown her all those years ago. Her father was still completly unaware of what went on that weekend. But it was good that he was still in the dark after all these years. Or so she thought...  
  
After all this time, she was still having those strange dreams. But she wasn't afraid anymore. What Yususke had told her about her father made her nighmares less frightening. They no longer held her, paralized in fear. She wasn't afraid anymore, but vengeful and angry.   
  
Kimi wasn't the same as she was when she was young, over the years she had become even more bitter than she had been. Angry, and sometimes even violent with rage. But she still played off her troubles, trying to act as if she was fine.  
  
Sometimes she would think back, to the beatings she took from Jiro. She was still plotting her revenge. Even over the years, you would think she was over something that had happened so many years ago but she was still angry. Her fears of that fateful day were gone, but replaced with anger, and laced with the art of revenge.  
  
Kimi was sixteen now and in highschool. She had earned herself a nasty reputation, as a hardcore punk and a rebel. No one even dared to cross her. But she still wasn't satisfied. Her revenge hadn't been carried out on Jiro, or the rest of the boys that had herassed her through elementary.  
  
She had taken the beatings then, but now she was ready to give them a taste of their own medicine.   
  
Footsteps, could be heard from the doorway. She had heard and guessed that it was her father. Now adays she could tell distincly who the person was by the sound of their footsteps.  
  
Slowly she raised her head at the familiar Hn, it was her father. He must have just gotten back, she thought to herself. Kurama was right about him comming home this morning. She again thought.  
  
" Dad, how nice of you to join me," Kimi smirked as her father pushed himself off the doorway and perceded onward towards her.  
  
This was her distraction, her father. This was going to be great!! She smirked mentaly, she had something up her sleeve..Besides today was her favorite holdiday.  
  
"You cut your hair." He said softly when he got close. Kimi ignored the look in his eyes as he stood there next to her. She couldn't even figure what kind of look it was, but decided on bewildered or shocked. Though he hadn't even raised a brow at her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I got my ears pierced as well." She said before turning and taking another sip of her coffee. Hiei had just gotten home from a mission. After all these years, he was still being sent on them. While the others rested comfortably in their homes.  
  
"Thats nice." He said calmly as he pulled out a stool and sat down. The way his daughter had cut her hair, it looked like she knew what his hair looked like when he transformed. It was unnerving, He shook away the thought and looked at her once more.She knew, he thought to himself. And now he guessed that she was just trying to rub in the information she had accquried.  
  
Her hair was spiked up, into two seperate spikes. Both six inches in length. As her bangs clung to her face.   
  
" So, is there any coffee left?" Hiei asked as he fidgeted nervously in his seat. He still looked pretty young, about in his late teens. When in reality he was nearing nine hundred.  
  
"Yeah," Kimi replied simply as she stared forward. Hiei rose from his seat.   
  
Kimi was sitting on a high stool, with an emberald cushion. The table was a beautiful dark maple wood as well as the stools.   
  
He walked over to the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen where the coffee pot stood. It was a great distance from the bar.  
  
Reaching the coffee pot, around it were a few flower pots.And a few roses layed around them on the bare counter. Kurama had all sorts of plants in the kitchen as usual. It looked more like a small green house than a kitchen.  
  
Hiei poured his coffee, it was cold, he cursed under his breath. Slowly he whipped his head around to make sure Kimi wasn't watching. She wasn't, to his relief. He produced a low flame in his hand. It wasn't a visible flame, his hand had just been consumed in a dark crimson light.  
  
He used his spirit energy to heat up his coffee. By now it was completely hot. Just the way he liked it. Turning to his daughter, his hands ceased their eerie glow.  
  
Slowly he made his way back to the little mini bar. Where he had been sitting, then he noticed her hunching over and arching her back in a strange manner. He'd seen this before with her mother, so he knew exactly what it was. Something was troubling her. It was both a visible and verbal sign, he noted as she heaved a heavy sigh. He thought to himself as he hopped up onto one of the seats. They were pretty high stools.  
  
And Hiei, unfortunatly wasn't very tall. " So, whats new." He asked nervously as he put some sugar in his cup. A lot of sugar, but it was the way he liked it.  
  
"Nothing really, Kurama's usually at work. Your gone, um. I got a new hobby, thats just about it." She said lightly. Hiei's face fell, jeeze. She was starting to sound like her mother.   
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm off on break. So I won't be goin back to work for a week." He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Setting it down, he realized he had her full attention. " I hope your not having a lowsy morning." Hiei said softly as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
She laughed at his seriousness 'he's taken the bait,' she thought to herself.. " I'm just thinkin is all. Kurama, well he's been really fucking weird lately. I'm just kinda woried. I think he's just upset about getting old. He's got a couple of silver streaks." Kimi smiled softly, as her father spat out his coffee. He looked at her wide eyed.  
  
Youko, He thought to himself. "He's been so fucking mean to me too, he's been setting traps. His plant bit me too. Oh god," She started laughing again.  
  
On cue, Kurama walked in. He had more than just a couple of silver strands, his whole head was silver. " Whoa, the geezer died his hair!! The ears are a nice touch!" Kimi burst out into laughter, as Hiei turned his head around to see what all the comotion was.  
  
"Youko?" He simply whispered. "Yes its me. Its been a while", he smirked. Hiei growled. "Kimi, can you excuse us please," Hiei said in a hushed tone. She took the hint and ran out of the kitchen, she tried to stiffle her laughter but was failing miserably..  
  
When she was gone, Hiei hopped off the stool. "Where's Kurama?" He growled his right hand inching towars his katana." He's here," he said has he looked to his side. " Common in," He muttered.  
  
Hiei looked baffled as Kurama stepped into the room. " Hey Hiei," He smiled. " What the fuck!!" Hiei managed to yell.   
  
" APRIL FOOLS!!!" Kimi yelled,as she ran back into the kitchen. It was a little early for her to ruin the prank, but she got the right reaction from her father, besides she had to be on her way..  
  
" KURAMA!!! YOUR GOING TO DIE!!" Hiei yelled, unsheathing his Katana.   
  
'' Whoa, hold it!" Kurama said nervously, waving his hands out in front, as Hiei held the sword right in his friends face.  
  
"Dad, calm down. It was just a prank," Kimi started. " NO!! I hate pranks!!" Her father smirked, starring evilly at his friend. " Hiei, dude. Chill!" Yusuke said, pulling off his mask.  
  
"Yusuke?" Hiei growled as he lowered his katana. With that, he stormed out of the kitchen in bitter rage. Stomping his feet, he didn't look back. He couldn't do anything with his daughter watching. He was thourouly pissed now. As soon as she leaves, he smirked at the thought. As soon as she leaves theres going to be hell to pay. He thougth to himself. Yes, it was settled. He was going to torture Yuske for spilling, and Kurama for being an ass. Kami, how he hated pranks.  
  
As soon as he left, the whole group errupted into a nasty fit of laughter. Yusuke was rolling on the ground, holding his chest.  
  
"Kami! We got 'im good!!" Yusuke yelled out as he continued to laugh. "Yeah, we did. I gotta get goin though. See ya!!" Kimi laughed softly as she ran out the kitchen door to catch her bus  
  
She didn't bother to get her back pack, she didn't need it. She smirked inwardly as she ran. But she had grabbed her cd player from the stove.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
By the time she got out there, the bus was just pulling up to the house. Quickly she sped up, and was on the bus in two seconds flat. She gave the bus driver a slight smile and made her way to the back of the bus.  
  
She sat down in an empty seat. Scootching right next to the window. "Maybe I'll get lucky today, maybe I'll see him." She smirked evily as she turned to look out the window and put her headphones on. She had one of her many cd's in there, today she had Greenday's Dookie on. This was perfect for her raging mood. Her favorite song, Basket case.  
  
'Do you have the time  
  
to listen to me whine  
  
About NOTHING and EVERYTHING  
  
all at once  
  
I am one of those  
  
Melodramatic fools  
  
Neurotic to the bone  
  
No doubt about it  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm CRACKING UP  
  
Am I just PARANOID?  
  
Or am I just STONED  
  
I went to a shrink  
  
To analyze my dreams  
  
SHE says it's lack of sex  
  
that's bringing me down  
  
I went to a whore  
  
HE said my life's a bore  
  
So quit my whining cause  
  
it's bringing HER down  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm CRACKING UP  
  
Am I just PARANOID?  
  
Uh,yuh,yuh,ya  
  
Grasping to CONTROL  
  
So I BETTER hold on  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm CRACKING UP  
  
Am I just PARANOID?  
  
Or am I just STONED'  
  
It blarred, loudly in her headphones. Yes, she was a big Greenday fan. This song, personally was her fave. Besides Greenday was what she liked to wake up to..  
  
Ah, while the cats away, the mice will play, she laughed mentaly. So many ways, so many she thought to herself as the bus drove on. That thought drowned out the music, after, she was surounded and she embraced its sweet sound.  
  
She was the last one to get picked up so, the bus was now heading towards the school. It was weird, she hated school but she seemed excited. About what, was the question.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Finaly, the bus rolled into the school. They were finally there. Kimi gathered herself and walked casually off the bus.With her headphones, still firmly attached to her ears. And ignoring the stares she was recieving from some people. So she was dressed strangly, that doesn't mean. Stare at me.   
  
She growled, making people around her jump. Slowly she trudged into school. People stopped starring. She smiled. 'Ah, today's going to be a decent day.' She thought evily to her self as she walked through the doors.  
  
The cd was still going, it was on the last track, Fod. ( fuck off and die). She continued to smile, letting the words sink in. This song was yet another one of her favorites. Personally she loved the cd, but not the whole cd. A few tracks, she could varify as her favorites.  
  
Making her way down the hall. Students stayed to the side as she walked down the center of the hall. Everyone was silent, she noted as she continued to walk.   
  
She had gotten to her locker, but someone was behind her. Kimi hadn't realized, or did she? The boy was a senior, itching to torment someone. And she was his official target.  
  
Turrning off her cd player she slipped it into her cloak pocket, and carfully layed the head phones around her neck. She averted her attention forward and undid the combination lock, and opened her locker. By now she knew someone was behind her. She could hear him snickering. Quickly she grabbed her sword from in her locker.  
  
She then spun around, "What do you what Jiro? A beating?" Kimi question as she held her sword defensivly out in front, right in between his eyes. Her eyes narrowed, a glare strong enough to kill. She loosened her stance, when she noticed he pee'd his pants.  
  
"Oh, did some buddy have an acident," She mocked. " Bitch," He managed to say before he swung his fist at her. He missed, she was now right behind him. " Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Jiro. Didn't your father ever tell you not to hit girls?" Kimi snickered as she stood on her tippy toes and watched his anger grow.  
  
"Your no lady, Bitch. Your a fucking whore!" He yelled, as he spun around to meet her cold eyes. She shot him a deep scowl, he swallowed hard seeing the look in her eyes.  
  
" You don't know me, I'm no whore. I detest guys." She said coldly, masking the hurt she felt. His words hurt her more than anything, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing.  
  
" I have an old score to settle with you, so I'll make this slow. To make it as painful as I can," She said slowly, as she watched the words sink into his thick skul.  
  
He didn't run, but stood his ground and fell into a fighting stance. They didn't see it, but a crowd had gathered around to see this fight.  
  
Kimi sprang forth, so fast that he didn't see the punch before she socked him. "Your slow," She breathed in his left ear. He cringed, both outwardly and inwardly.  
  
Refusing to be beaten by a girl he straightened quickly. "Your slow," He mimicked coolly.  
  
Revenge is sweet. But is a dish best served cold, she recited in her head as she danced around the baka. She was moving so fast, Jiro was breathless. He could barley see her movements, let alone sense them..  
  
"How are you supposed to stop me? This is my revenge, this is my vivtory." She growled, as she delivered a round house kick to the side of his face.  
  
He was sent flying into a locker. She came out of nowhere, he thought to himself as his body collided with the locker.  
  
She layed her hands at her sides. Her left, clutching her katana, her right a clenched fist. She smirked as he staggered to his feet. Wipping the blood from his nose and mouth, he unleashed one of his fathers techniques.  
  
Laying both his hands down at his sides, he summoned two spirit swords. "Hmm, spirit swords. Obviously your fathers technique." Kimi smirked with minimal intrest.   
  
"Yes, but I'm not weak!" He called out as he attepted a head on attack. Kimi raised her katan, holding it with both hands, she grinded her teeth as she forced his energy back at him. "nice try, Jiro. Your no match!" She yelled as she pushed him back..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Holding Yususke up by his thoat, Hiei growled as he slammed the tall man roughly against the doorframe.  
  
He should have delt with this years ago, Hiei thought to himself. He was pissed that he had let this go for so long. God dammn Koenma and his fucking missions.. Hiei cursed mentally, as he glare at Yususke.  
  
"How much did you tell her!!" He growled in between clentched teeth. "Nothing I swear! Now let me go!!" Yususke yelled as he struggled to get free from Hiei's grasp. "You must have said something, I can sense it!!" Hiei spat in Yusuke's face.   
  
"I thought you had an honnor code!" Yusuke scoffed starring his old friend in the eyes. "I do, I haven't killed you yet have I? No, I didn't think so!" Hiei growled back.   
  
"Yusuke? Did you or did you not tell her anything? Will you please corroperate." Kurama sighed, holding a steak over his black eye eye.   
  
"Her spirit energy has increased over the past few years. Now why is that?" Hiei asked sarcastically, as he tried to weezle out the information.  
  
"Yusuke he won't hurt you, he doesn't bite-." Kurama started, before Hiei spun his head around and snapped his teeth at him.  
  
"Never mind, scratch that. Yususke just tell him." Kurama cringed as he leaned up against the side of the fridge.  
  
"Fine, I taught her a few tricks," Yusuke muttered offhandedly..  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!" Both Kurama and Hiei yelled. Yusuke fell hard to the ground when Hiei's grip loosened around his neck.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Okay, the fight between Jiro and Kimi definatly isn't over. Honestly I feel bad for Yusuke, I failed to mention that that scene had a lot more information to it. Hiei did some pretty nasty shit to both Yusuke and Kurama. I'll mention details later...  
  
Kurama- I'm getting a migrane...  
  
Kuro- please read and review. *whispers* Hope you feel better.. 


	10. You've lost

Disclaimer- I don't own the YYh cast but I own Kimi and Jiro, and anyone else that is original.  
  
Kuro- Um, sorry, I have to appoligize to anyone that has read this entire story.. Its goin pretty fast and well this may seem a little strange, I mean the last chapter. I'm going to say this, Hiei was on a mission and was gone for a few years and had just returned in the last chapter. I thought I'd just tie a few loose endes.. Thanks to all that reveiwed.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be..  
  
Chapter 10 : unexpected interference..  
  
Jiro was pushed hard against the locker, Kimi was taking it easy on him. She was just toying with him. This is too easy, she smirked at the thought .  
  
Bouncing back, Jiro pushed his spirit sword against hers. Glaring at each other, neither was going to give. Kimi pushed him away once again, but dropped her sword perpisly. Letting it fall to her feet, she then longed out at her oponent. Her fists raised.   
  
Taken by surprise, Jiro let his spirit sword disapeear into his hand. Quickly he brought his hands up to block her fist, but when she was inches away she disappeared from sight. Appearing behind him she delivered a high kick to his head, sending him to the ground.  
  
She hadn't spoken much since this fight began. But something told her he was holding back. On the other hand, she also knew that he was uneasy about fighting a girl who could fight back. She was without a doubt stronger than him..  
  
As Jiro rose to his feet, " Just let it go, knock it off!!" some one in the crowd yelled out. Making his way through the crowd, Hiei could only stare at his daughter. The look of determination in her eyes, the invisible infernal of fire surrounding her. He could feel her anger rising.  
  
"No! I've waited too long, this is my revenge. This is my victory!" She yelled once more. These words seemed to echo in her scattered mind. This thought, this feeling, she could only embrace it as it hit her full force.  
  
She didn't take her eyes of Jiro as her father tried to get her to stop. She had to end this, she thought to herself.  
  
Quickly she made her next move, she shattered his nose and left him oncounscious on the tiled floor. With that completed she fled the school.  
  
"God dammnit!!" Hiei yelled out as he watched Kimi run down the hall. I've lost her.. he cursed to himself, as he stood. The crowd slowly disappeared around him.  
  
He was alone now, but he knew she wasn't going to come back. For all he knew she could have found a way to maki, but she couldn't have...  
  
Just then some came up from behind him and layed a hand on his shoulder, " You knew this was going to happen, so did I." Yusuked said quietly as he spun around throwing Yusuke's hand away.  
  
"I haven't lost her yet, I haven't!" Hiei yelled in Yusuke's face, leaving him bewildered. Yusuke didn't understand what Hiei had just said but thought it best not to call him on his words.  
  
"We have to find her," Hiei said sternly. He knew this battle was far from over. If it was, he lost it. But he wouldn't let her win the war. He thought proudly.  
  
"HIEI!!! HIEI!! Koenma just called!!!" Kurama yelled as he came running down the hall. Yusuke and Hiei turned their heads to see Kurama joging down the hall. His face paled in horror, his hair in a bit of a limp. Something was up, Hiei questioned himself.  
  
"Theres a tournament!" He swallowed as he stopped in front of his friends. " Don't tell me, the toddler wanted us to assemble a full team," Yusuke muttered, crossing his arms. " Well yes, but we need a fourth and fifth fighter." Kurama said the last part quietly, as he pondered the candidits.   
  
" The baka's son, and the baka himself," Hiei said looking up into Kurma's emerald eyes.  
  
"He won't do it," Yusuke scoffed, clossing his eyes in discust. " If we ask him nicely he might, I know he was't happy with what happened in the last tournament but I think we can persuade him", Kurama smirked.  
  
"Your starting to scare me a bit, you know," Yusuke said, as soft tremmors fell down his spine.  
  
"Kurama's right, we do need that idiot, and if he won't do this for us willingly I will have to force him," Hiei growled, starring at the ground. 


	11. Reflections and an old friend

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I own Jiro and Kimi. Also, I own Ember.  
  
Kuro- I just wanted to thank Angelinhieiscuz for the question she asked me. I replied to her question, but this chapter may help to explain a bit. Thanks..  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be..  
  
Chapter 11 - Reflection and an old friend..  
  
Hiei fell silent as he watched Kurama lift Jiro over his shoulder. They were going to pay an old friend a visit, he reminded himself just then.. In his mind, he only wanted to avoid the fool.   
  
As they began to walk again towards Kuwabara's he began to think to himself. Why was he the one he decided to blame, he asked himself just then, as he started to remember why he and Kuwabara had avoided each other.  
  
Its sad that a friendship, or something close had to end so suddenly. But it was a rough relationship, Hiei continued to ponder as he put his hands in his cloak pocket.  
  
It wasn't his fault, the thought had come so suddenly, it nearly knocked him over. God, he cursed. Does it ever end? he growled in his head. His face rinkled just then, as he hung his head to the side in discust.  
  
His thoughts were running ramped again. Something he knew that couldn't be helped. His jagen, gave him a more intense look at the past. Forcing memories of good and bad before him.  
  
And as the images past through him, he could only watch as his memory flashed on. From when he met Katana, the day he and Kuwabara fought and then an image from just moments ago..  
  
He oftened told himself that it wasn't his fault, it wasn't he assured himself again. But he couldn't help but feel a little responsible for what had happened all those years ago....but he couldn't help but ask. Was he to blame?  
  
The moment he had said, that he was her brother. She started to act strange. But he thought it was just because she hadn't realized how close he was to her. From the time she didn't know, til the time he finally told her. He was right at her side, not very far from her.  
  
Kuwabara, poor fool was heartbroken when Yukina turned down his purposal. They had dated for a few years, but when he poped the question. He realized, that I had told her my secret. Since that final rejection, he has loathed me.   
  
Before my darling little girl was born, this had all taken place, she had suffered because I wasn't there like I should have. Her mother, commited suicide, she thought I wouldn't care. But now, this is my reflection on all of this. I can't seem to let this all fall away. But in my mind, it seems this is just a fragment of realitly. Just a simple sliver of memory, blown far out of porportion.  
  
Its sad, that I couldn't be there, I tried. Katana...  
  
In his mind, everything was falling from him, his daughter and his life for that matter. But the truth still raged on before him. This was fates cruel irony, but Hiei had felt the calm cool sea before this storm had hit.   
  
"Hiei, you don't look so good," Yusuke said in a concerned tone. Hiei was paler then usual, his eyes, their fire had dimished. It was like nothing could phase him..  
  
"Hn, baka, ningin." was Hiei's reply. It was as cold as it had always been, Yusuke pondered as he walked at Hiei's side. Kurama was leading them to Kuwabara's home.   
  
"You seriously need a phycologist, shrimp." A voice scoffed bitterly from behind them.  
  
" Kuwabara, we were just coming to see you." Yusuke said nervously, seeing the anger in Kazuma's eyes. They must have come at the wrong time.  
  
They were maybe a few streets a way from Kuwabara's. They had all been walking along the sidwalk. Yusuke just guessed that Kuwabara was comming home from the store, just because he was carrying groceries.  
  
"Is that so," He said rudly when he noticed his son was slung over Kurama's shoulder. "Bring my son to my house and leave," he said sternly as he stalked off.  
  
"God, what's crawled up in his ass that died. Ueesh," Yususke muttered as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
They quickened in pace and reached Kuwabara's within moments.  
  
"We need to talk Kuwabara," Kurama said kindly as he layed Jiro's unconcious form on the couch. " I know why your here, and I'm not going. Not this time, not with that ass over there." Kuwabara said coldly as he looked into Kurama's eyes.  
  
He slowly turned his back on Kurama. "Kazuma, your starting to act like Hiei, your turning into a real jerk," Yusuke chimed in, giving Kurama a wink.   
  
"Just leave, I don't want to see you all here again. My son isn't going either, and neither am I so leave," Kuwabara nearly yelled as he clenched his fists at his side.  
  
" Why are you so angry? I have more than a right to be angry, baka. You are living in the dammed past!! Get a life! My sister may have turned you down but I am not the one to blame! Thanks to all this bulshit my daughter isn't here with me now. Quit being so god damned selfish!!" Hiei finaly snapped, grabbing Kuwabara's shirt colar.   
  
" God, it wasn't my fault my sister left you, it wasn't my fault so kiss my fuckin ass will ya!!" Hiei growled low in Kuwabara's face.  
  
" Whoa, Hiei chill man," Yusuke said nervously. " I am the one to be blamed if the world ends, not if my sister changes her mind," Hiei growled as he let Kuwabara go.  
  
" Shrimp, we all knew your daughter was crazy. I'm glad you finally figured it out." Kuwabara snickered.  
  
" Hiei, don't waste your energy, if this man won't help we will have to seek other sources." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"hn", was Hiei's only reply..  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kimi was walking alone in the forest, her katan firmly glasped in her hand. It was about time she walked out on her father. How many times had he done that to her? to many to count, she said to herself as a low growl escaped her throat.  
  
She had been walking for a few hours, it was now getting dark. The darkness, she smiled in her mind.   
  
I'm not going back, she said aloud to herself as she trudged on through the forest.  
  
"Why are ye here in my forest?" A man about her age said. " I have my reasons," Kimi smirked back as she fell into a fighting stance.  
  
"I am Ember," He said swifly as he landed on one knee in front of her. " Wha-t are you?" she stammered as she watched him rise to his feet. " I am a fox youkai, thank you." He said diffensifly as his tail swayed beside him.  
  
"I would tell you what I am, but I'm not positive." Kimi replied.   
  
"May I ask, what your doing in my domain?" He asked again.   
  
"Thats my business," She said sternly. " You shouldn't be here you know, there are other demons that would love to have you for a snack," He said offhandedly.  
  
"Oh, that's bullshit." She rolled her eyes. " I am faster than they are, and more skilled," she said cockily.  
  
" Hm, by what I can see girl, you are just a renagade with no where to go. No skills, maybe past training, but your still no match for some of the demons in this forest. So I strongly advise you to leave," Ember said narrowing his brow.  
  
" There are demons in this forest, as I said. They are all here for the tournament." He added swiftly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I haven't heard of any tournament?"   
  
" I see, its the tournament of the dead. What's your name I failed to ask?"  
  
"Kimi Jaganashi," she replied softly as his face went pale. " Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" She asked quickly.  
  
"No. Um are you related to a fire demon by the name of Hiei?" He asked  
  
"Hai, he's my father." Kimi replied, wondering why her father was so important to this man.  
  
"Why do you want to know this?" She asked, with mild interest.  
  
" No reason, its just that you look alot like him. Would you be interested in competing in the tournament?" Ember asked, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Yeah, why not." She smirked.  
  
"But can you tell me about this tournament?" she asked  
  
"It's the tournament of the dead as I said. Both the living and the dead will be competing in this tournament. You see, the dead will be brought back to life just for this tournament. But only the strongest will be brought back." He said slowly, to make sure she understood.  
  
"Thats amazing, I'm definatly in!" She smiled.  
  
" Good, because we needed another member for our team. We lacked a fifth member." He replied.  
  
"if it makes you feel any better, we have two women on our team." He added.  
  
"Thats nice, but I think that all of you people are way older than me." Kimi laughed nervously.  
  
" How old are you anyway?" He asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Sixteen," she said simply as she sheathed her katana.   
  
" That is young," He said in surprise.   
  
" We should go, Kimi. The boat should be leaving tomarow. Follow me," He said quickly.  
  
She nodded and followed him when he walked off.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Chapter 11. Finally, after a week and a half, lol. Well if I ruined, or went wrong somewhere in the past three chaps, let me know please. Because I will fix it. I apologize for my grammer, my word proscessor isn't working. I can't even get on it.   
  
Please read and review. 


	12. The Tournament of the dead, and a disqui...

Disclaimer- I don't own YYh, but I do own my ideas such as the tournament of the dead, Kimi, Her teamates, and any other original characters that are here.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The tournament of the dead, and a desguise  
  
Kimi stared blankly forward, her eyes completly blinded by the man in front of her. Something about him seemed unusual, yet family. She was consumed in her endless thoughts. Trailing her down a path, that she has yet to understand.  
  
Still, she didn't understand why Ember had changed his tune when she had said her last name. Was her father some sort of Famous demon? She didn't know, but she was going to find out. As she walked behind this demon, all she could think of was her father.   
  
The scenery was blurred around her as she walked, Ember stopped walking just then. Letting his new friend ram right into his backside. He didn't even achknowledge the thud she had made. "Dammit, Why did yo-" she started.  
  
"Where here," He said calmly as he crossed his arms across his chest. From what she could see, he was amused by her anger. Kimi acknowledged his words and starred forward without another word. He then started walking again, leaving her standing in a pile of leaves. It was fall, nearing winter. She could almost taste the frost.  
  
Cursing to herself, she persude him once more. Being more cautious then before. There had to be more to this man than meets the eye, she told herself. As her paranoya gripped her mind once more. The grip was riggid yet firm, allowing her to see more clearly. But it had to be an allusion, she said to herself as she followed him into the busted, old cabin.  
  
Before they had walked in, she took one final look at the forest. Heaving a heavy sigh, she looked up, observing the nicks and cranny on the wooden cabin. This place she would have to call home this night.  
  
The cabin looked as if it where in shambles, from what she saw. She guessed that the inside would be even worse than the outside.   
  
Kimi didn't bother take off her shoes, just to be safe. Just in case she would have to run from these people. She would be cautious, watch their every movement like a hawk. To be wary of anything and everything, she told herself as she walked through the second doorway. With led them into the living room.  
  
Glarring causually forward, she saw three people gathered around, sitting at a wooden table. Quickly, she took a glance around. It seemed these demons had style. She smiled to herself. This place definatly looked better on the inside, she admitted.  
  
Ember kept walking, she then picked up the pace, swalling hard as they reached the kitchen table. No one raised their heads, since they were engaged in a very important card game. The air around them was thick, Kimi could barely breath under the pressure. She was tense, nervous about what they were all going to say. Would they reject her? Or would they let her join their little group.   
  
Swalling hard, Kimi then slowly glanced around at the three people that sat in her pressence. She stood there, unphased by the vibes they were giving her. Quickly she gathered the last of her strength to speak, though the situation hadn't called for such action.   
  
She turned her head to the man beside her, below a whisper she spoke. " These are our teamates?" She asked with a straight face. Though her eyes reflected how tense she actually was. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, they are." He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
The man sitting closest to them raised his head to Ember." Whom may I ask is this? She looks quite familiar," He said pensivly, as he tried to place her looks.  
  
"This is Kimi Jaganashi." Ember swallowed as he recited the name. It gave him chills, just thinking of her father. The man just stared up at Ember. His eyes, full of terror and anger. But Kimi couldn't place the look on his face. Was he surprised? Was he angry? She had no idea.  
  
"Welcome, Jaganashi," He said cooly. But Kimi didn't acknowledge his words for her attention was else were. In her mind to be exact.  
  
"She will be our new member." Ember spoke proudly as He looked the man in the eye. Who by the look on his face couldn't beleive what his friend had said. This was interesting, Kimi thought to herself as she glanced back and forth between the two.   
  
"Why is everyone so weird at the mentioning of my father." She said coldly. " Think nothing of our attitude, your father has a reputation. We have believed that he has been dead." Splits said quietly, awnsering Kimi's question.  
  
"This is Grace, Cas, and Splits ." Ember than pointed out. Each person gave a nod, when their name was called. Kimi shivered a bit when she had first seen Splits. He was pretty scary looking. He was tall, very tall, seven to eight foot, Kimi thought to herself.  
  
His hair was long, but in a mohawk fashion, at the bottom was a pontail which fell to his hips. From what Kimi could see, he looked like some sort of bat demon. His ears were in a normal place, on either sides of his head. But were very thin and very long. He had a long thin tail, it looked like a rats tail, and he also had wings, which had been folded around his shoulder and were wrapped across his chest.  
  
Strangly enough, he was dressed in baggy black jeans, and black t-shirt with a long grey one underneath. Nothing was stranger than that. They all looked almost human. Except for they're strange qualitlys, other than that they had normal human skin tones. Kimi continued to ponder as she stood by the table.  
  
It was as if they were halflings, but Splits, she knew was a pure bred demon. He had dark brown fur within his face, and had dark, almost black eyes.  
  
Slowly Kimi turned to the two girls, one was a cat demon, the other was a dog. She guessed. But both looked like twins or something. Despite they're different races.  
  
Cas, had short dirty blond hair. It looked almost brown. Her ears were also in a normal place, but one was flopped over as the other stood straight out.  
  
She turned to her fox friend and examined his dressing style. He was wearing a chineese styled outfit. A tight colar around his neck, with black rims. His shirt was just below his tail, and was a dark navy blue. Kimi also noticed that he had fox feet. They were huge, and the heals of his feet were high off the ground. She laughed mentaly, it looked like he was wearing invisable high heals.   
  
He had long green hair that cascaded down to his ankles, in the form of a simply loose french brade. His face was farely long, stating his young age, as his eyes begged to differ. Ember, was a fox youkai, a rare kind though.   
  
His ears came out from the sides of his head, and were twelve inches in length, with several peicings on each.  
  
"Ember, where will I be sleeping?" She asked as she ran her hand down his tail to gain his attention. It worked, she smiled as he spun his head around. A soft crimson blush reaching across his face.  
  
His tail was silky soft, Kimi noticed when she touched it. Honestly she hadn't seen anything like it and she had been wanting to touch it for a while.  
  
"Um, in the room over there. You will be bunking with Cas and Grace." He cleared his throat as he pointed to the room.   
  
" We will be leaving early in the morning, just so you know. I sugest you go to sleep now." He added before she could say anything more.   
  
She only nodded, and she then walked to the room. Since she hadn't any cloths besides the ones she was wearing she just went to sleep in one of the three beds that were in the room.  
  
The bed was comfortable, but it wasn't the same as the one she had back home. She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------- 6 am the next morning-------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up girls!!!!!!!" We have to get going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Splits yelled, scarring the shit out of the girls in the room.  
  
.......................................  
  
As soon as they were all awake, he left the room so the girls could get dressed. "Um, Grace." Kimi said softly, looking at the tall cat women.   
  
"Hai," she responded as she tied her long auburn locks back into a high ponytail. " Do you have any hats and or sun glasses?" Kimi asked.  
  
" Yeah, but what do you need them for?" Grace asked Kimi, turning to her she raised a brow and crossed her arms.   
  
"My dad might be at the tournament, and I don't want him to reconize me if he is there. You understand, right." Kimi said calmly as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Can I please barrow a hat and your sun glasses?" Kimi pleaded to the girl.  
  
Grace was tall, about six ft, she looked like an exoctac dancer, with a hint of 'the girl next door' in her. Her hair was down to he ass, her eyes were a warm gold with specs of green.  
  
She wore a short auborn purple kimono, the sleeves flared out, as her hands couldn't be seen. On her hands she wore brown gloves, but her claws came through a bit.  
  
Grace head a long neck, with a pale complextion, her skin was flawless. Her crimson lips full.   
  
"Theres a black and purple hat over there in the drawer," Grace stated pointing to her dresser.   
  
"Thanks, um where are the sun glasses?" Kimi questioned.   
  
" The should be laying ontop of the dresser." she said as she straightened her kimono.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, Kimi was ready to go. She was well disquiesd. She wore a black bandana to cover her mouth, and a hat to cover the top of her head. And also, she wore black round lensed glasses to hide her multicolored eyes.  
  
" Alright, the boat leaves in two hours," Ember said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Splits, just growled in responce, as the girls gave him a simple nod. " Alright, move out!" He yelled.  
  
With that they left the cabin and began walking to where the boat was supposed to be, actually they ran there...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Hiei, you should calm down. Kimi will come back, just calm down. " Kurama said as he leaned up against a tree.  
  
" Kurama, it isn't just that. Do you realize that Yusuke had taught her both the spirit gun and dragon of the darkness flame? She nearly used that on Jiro." Hiei growled in agravation.  
  
Kurama stared back at him, bewildered at what he had just heard. " your kidding right?" He stammered. " Wish I was, so I hope she's alright. And that she's not at this tournament, if she is. So help me god," Hiei growled again.  
  
Koenma had gathered up the entire team, and the two new fighters would be there shortly. Yusuke was running a tad late as usual, but it was understandable.  
  
"I doubt she'll be there," Kurama asured him just then as he turned his head. " Yusuke, you finally made it," he called out as Hiei continued to mutter how stupid this shit was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. When's the boat leaving?" Yusuke asked as two unexpected fighters came up from behind. Kuwabara and Jiro.  
  
" So Koenma talked you into going," Kurama started at Kuwabara. " I don't want to be here as it is, so don't make it worse," He growled as he turned to his son.  
  
"Well, the whole teams here." Kurama sighed heavily.  
  
Jiro did as his father said, and stayed silent as the others talked. It was a mirical that he was standing, yesturday he was having trouble getting to his feet, let alone walking.  
  
"So where's the boat?" Kimi asked quietly, as her ears picked up her fathers voice. She stiffened but continued to walk with her team throught the large crowd.  
  
The sun hadn't risen yet unfortunatly, but Kimi felt more comfortable in the dark.  
  
"It should be here soon, about fifteen minutes or so." Ember replied as he turned his head forward. Splits brought up the rear of the group as Grace and Cas talked as they walked behind Ember.  
  
Kimi could see her father now, so clear, quickly she lowered her ki. " I shouldn't speak anymore," She whispered into Ember's right ear. He noddedd at what she had said, but still he didn't understand why. Did she hate talking to him? was she descusted because he was a fox demon? Nah, he decided mentally..  
  
Time seemed to pas really quickly, finally all the demons where assembeled. Then a man's voice range out. " The boat is boarding now, ye be leavin soon I reckon!!" His voice rang out above the large crowd of misfit demons. Both leaving and dead where there.  
  
After a few moments, all the teams went to board the boat. It took a half an hour to get everyone on board, but they finally did.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Finally after a week I think, I finished this chapter. Sorry if the last three paragraphs were rushed. I'm just really excited about whats going to happen a little later.  
  
I purpose a vote-  
  
A. Should I let Hiei meet his Dead wife when the get to the hotel?  
  
B. Or should I let it happen gradually? And wait till they meet in the ring.  
  
I think I should do these votes, cause I'm having a hard time desiding what to do. But its cause I'm so excited about the entertainment later. Um, if anyone has a suggestion please say so.   
  
But I have to say one thing, Shits gonna hit the fan people! Just wait for it!  
  
lol, please read and review. Thanks. 


	13. While I was away

Disclaimer- I don't own YYh, But I own Kimi, Ember, Splits, Grace, Cas, and any other original characters that you might see.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Walking in Shadows of what he used to be..  
  
Chapter 13: While I was away..  
  
Kimi stood next to Ember, but paid no attention to him or her fellow teamates, as her multicolored eyes wondered throughout the deck of the boat. Everything seemed new to her at that moment, as if she had just ended up here out of the blue. But her prevous actions, the day before scealed this as her fate. Though she still didn't understand how things had turned out the way they had.  
  
Even with her present situation, that had begun to play around her, she still found herself enthused with her thoughts, the feeling of it just beginning still surged through her. The adrenalin, never fading from her, lingering with no release. As overwhelming as it was, she was releived despite everything.   
  
With her new found friends, she would be able to start a new life, away from her father. They would be her family, away from home, she smiled to herself as she turned to the side of the boat. Hanging on the railing, she stared blankly down at the raging sea. Seeking advice, awnsers for what she thought she didn't know. But everything she needed lyed infront of her. She wouldn't need much to keep her going, just the thought of her father suffering through this made her slightly happy. Because, atleast now she knew he loved her. Even with his love, she felt rejected from everything, a failer to herself and family. Her father had not seen that but, he thought of her as an angel..  
  
As she leaned on the rail, she seemed oblivious to all that was around her. The demons, apparations, the spirits, everything seemed to be out of her present reach, but she didn't care about anything at that moment, except for seeking comfort in the raging waves. Crashing, thrashing around the side of the boat. Smiling weakly she continued to watch. Feeling a burden, being lifted from her, relaxing, she closed her half open eyes. Just to rest a few moments. Feeling the chill in the air brought her more comfort as she stood there, without a care in the world, she thought to herself. Nothing phased her just then, not even the brisk winds could make her withdrawel from her appeasing thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" A voice rang in her ears. The hint of familiarity was in the man's tone of voice, as well, lingered with concern, she then relazed. With the sincerity that was in his voice, the overturned kindness, she knew almost emidediatly who it was. " Hai," She laughed softly, when she realized who it was. It was Kurama.  
  
"Kurma, I pursume." She said softly, acting as if she hadn't known him. " Hai, I am." He smiled softly as his face flushed, completly embaraced of the situation he had put himself in. Luckily, he hadn't realized who he was talking to. The fact that almost her whole face was covered, was a great advantage. She could do whatever she pleased to her loved ones. And none of them would know it was her, unless they could sense her suppressed ki..  
  
"I was just wondering, I was not entirlely sure," Kimi said, to him. " It's quite arlight," Kurama said calmly. " Kurama, what are you doing?" Hiei's cold voice rang out, at Kurma's side. "Talking with a young lady," Kurma replied slyly as he looked his old friend in the eye. Hiei was royal angery with his friends actions, flirting with an unknown demon. Hormones, he cursed in his mind, as he mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
Slowly, his eyes trailed throughout the girl in front of him, she seemed familiar. But with almost her entire form, she was far from being reconized. She even had a blocker, up in her mind. So his Jagan eye, he wouldn't bother use it for this trivial matter. Obviously, it would be pointless. It just couldn't, and wouldn't be her. He thought to himself, as his lips curved into a scowel.  
  
Standing there for a few moments, at his friends side, he let his eyes fall to her face. Nothing was there to be seen, between the glasses, and the bandana, across both her nose and mouth. It seemed, she deliberatly wanted to hide. But it was probally just personal preferance. He thought to himself.  
  
Everthing that had been vital, in placing the young girl was hidden. Her voice muffled slightly, due to the bandana covering her mouth, nothing seemed to play part in his thoughts, to whom this girl was. For now he would let this slide. He couldn't place the feeling of familiarity, he began to sicken, as his mind roamed the possibitlies. But still, no awnsers.  
  
"If you will excuse me miss," Kurma smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. "I will be going now." He added as he stood straight up, once more.   
  
Kimi watched as her father and Kurama walked away, she nearly laughed at the look on her fathers face. The confusion, and anger. She nearly choked on it. And the way Kurma looked at her. She nearly died. It was that funny. But she would reveal herself to them later.  
  
It was surprising her father hadn't figured out who she was just then, She sighed to herself. "Is everything okay Kim?" Splits said as he came up from her side.  
  
"Hai, Everything is Fine Splits," Kimi said flatly as she stared at his intense facial expression. " You know those two?" He asked randomly as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Hai, I do. The Red head, Kurama was the one who watched over me all these years. The short one, is my father, Hiei Jaganashi." She replied in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"I see, that explains why your dressed the way you are." He smirked, as she growled at him. Obviously, he was drunk. God dammit, she cursed in her mind, as the scent of whiskey wrang viciously in her nose. She could nearly taste it, as sickening as it was..  
  
" I have my reasons," she said coldly, through her teeth. "Leave her alone Splits," Grace said as she came up behind him. "Yeah!" Cas chimed is as she came up at her friends side.  
  
"Fine then," he mocked growled, as he took one final look at Kimi, and staggered off.   
  
"Thanks, I owe you one," Kimi said to her two teamates when Splits was out of site. "Yeah, you do." Grace laughed sofly. She was joking of course though.  
  
"We should be there soon," Cas smiled happily as she played with her fingers. " Thats good, I'm getting tired. I know that I shouldn't be but I am." Kimi said to her.  
  
Kimi stayed, with a firm hold to the side of the boat, though she wasn't sick. She hadn't realzied how much time she had wasted untill the had gotten to shore. Sighing heavily, she took her leave, from where she had stood and went to find the rest of the team. Hopefully, Splits was sober by now, she thought to herself.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A little while later, they had finally made it to the hotel. No one spoke a word untill they reached their room. When they had all walked in, Cas and Grace seemed overly excited about this whole thing. They quickly went up to investate what their living quarters were going to look like.  
  
But Kimi, seemed unemused by they're childish antics. Even so, she followed, slurring her footsteps, into soft patters, though every now and then she would blow out her pattern, with a new set of steps.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she followed behind Ember and Splits, as they too trudged behind the two girls. Splits being completly hammered, he didn't really seem to care about much just then. As Ember, their leader, was completly out of it. From what Kimi had gathered, she had watched from behind as they came in.  
  
"This is my room!" Grace and Cas said in Unison. " Alright, This ones mine," Kimi smirked as she wondered into her room.  
  
The hotel was built like an apartment complex, every room had a few within them. The only thing that was not there was a kitchen.   
  
Kimi staggered into her room, completly wiped. It was only about seven eight am but she didn't fall asleep to about an hour before they had to leave for the boat.  
  
She took off her hat, her glasses and the bandana covering her mouth and flopped down on her bed. Laying flat on her back, despite the pains she was experiencing in that area.  
  
She she had come into her room, she had shut and locked the door so she could get a few hours of sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Thank you all for you opinions, I know I should have written more in this chapter. But unfortunatly, I have been busy. Please read and review, if you have suggestions, as I've said before. Feel free to enlighten me. Thank you. 


	14. Amongst the living, I tred barefoot

Walking in shadows of what he used to be..  
  
Chapter 13 Amongst the living, I tread, barefoot..  
  
Kurama walked alongside his friends, letting his eyes expand around the walls of the lobby,as well as everything else that was within eye range. The lobby was huge, he noted mentally as he continued to look around. The corners were lined in gold as well as the borders that separated the wall and the red rug.  
  
As the small group kept walking, Hiei kept to himself, as he tried to locate Kimi. He had been trying since they left the boat but he still couldn't get a lock on her. She was very good at cloaking herself. He was about to give up, when he finally located her in the hotel. She had fallen asleep, which meant her barrier was down. Kimi was on the third floor, in room 316, that was oddly enough next to their room, he thought to himself as he continued on forward. Although, his pace slowed, letting him fall behind his friends.  
  
They all hadn't even realized that he had fallen astray. For they were all to busy, preoccupied with their minds as well as their obvious exhaustion.  
  
Standing there, in the center of the lobby, Hiei just stared off with his eyes, not looking at anything in peticular. Something was a miss, he thought to himself. He could feel that someone he knew was close. And from what he could tell, it wasn't any of his friends. It was Katana, but she was dead. She had been gone along time. But again, this was the tournament of the dead, and she was a fighter, of course.  
  
"Katana," He whispered, as an echo of footsteps reached his ears. Slowly he turned around, only to find himself face to face with her.  
  
"Hiei," She smiled as she let her arms fall from there crossed position. " Its been so long since I've seen you," She whispered breathlessly as she raised her a clawed hand to his face. Hiei raised his left hand, overlapping hers, as she felt his face with the back of her hand. Closing his eyes, he embrace her warm hand as it gently caressed the side of his face. His body began to melt beneath her warm touch but he didn't let it get to him to much. Though her hands were always his what got to him the most.  
  
"I've missed you, Katana." He said softly, as he opened his eyes. "I've missed you too," She whispered into his ear.  
  
They both were lost in the moment, both not carrying that they were standing in a hotel lobby. It had been so long since they had seen each other, as well as shared a moment alone.  
  
"Hiei, where's my daughter, I want to see her, where is she?" Katana managed to say after a moment of silence. Hiei scowled deeply at her statement, but knew he would have to fill her in on what had been going on, since she had been gone.  
  
" She's here, but she won't talk to me. With her anger, I might not be able to talk some sense into her. But luckily she's among an old friend of Kurama's". Hiei said, raising his head to her.  
  
"We will visit them later, but for now. I think we should talk, as well as spend some time together." Hiei said quietly.  
  
"Sure, I have no where to be, because I was told, that I would be the alternate on your team." She smirked mischievously as she punched his arm lightly.  
  
"Lets go, people are starring." Hiei lied. The lobby was abandoned for the night, but he knew Katana would get the hint.  
  
.................................  
  
Later...  
  
"Katana, there's a lot I have to say. But I will fill you in on what has been going on these past fifteen years."  
  
"Thanks Hiei, I appreciate it." Katana nodded for her husband to continue.  
  
"First of all, as you already know. Apparently, I screwed up royally as a father." Hiei swallowed back a growl.  
  
" I've been fighting demons these past few years and during that time I had left her solely in Kurama's care. But I shouldn't have left her with him, as well as lied to her."  
  
"You see Katan, I have spent most of our daughters childhood away from her, but the fact still remains, I neglected to inform her of her harritage as well as the fact that I too was a demon." He added quietly.  
  
"Yususke, went behind my back, and told her everything about us, as well as taught her to fight. Which brings me to the present, she virtually snapped, taking her anger out of Kuwabara's son, and is getting back at me by fighting in the tournament." Hiei swallowed, as Katana took in the last piece of information. Which she wasn't taking very well.  
  
" Hiei, you really did screw up," She sighed as she looked into his harsh eyes.  
  
"But maybe I can make things right again, just maybe I can talk to her. You do know where she is don't you?  
  
"Yes, I do actually, she just went to sleep a while ago, so I have a lock on her present location. But its late Katana, we will let her sleep." He replied.  
  
"Okay, but we should make sure I have enough time to talk to her before the tournament starts tomorrow afternoon, got it. I at least need an hour." Katana said firmly.  
  
"We will let her sleep till around ten, which is obviously five hours from now. And we will talk to her then. Got it."  
  
"Now, we should leave the lobby, everyone else is probably in the room by now, I think we should make our way up there," Hiei smirked.  
  
"Yes, lets go!" Katana said cheerfully as she followed Hiei as he began to walk to the elevator.  
  
Kuro- Hello, Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, my computer took a shit and refused to let us online. So we had to get another one.. But I have one thing besides that to say, I probably going to chill on the updates a bit. Because I have to figure out how to end the story, ect. 


	15. Mother Dearest

DISCLAIMER- I don't own YYH but I own Katanna and Kimi, as well as Splits, Ember, Cas, as  
  
well as Grace.  
  
Walking in shadows of what he used to be..  
  
Chapter 14 Mother dearest.  
  
Kimi, had been asleep for a few hours, and had fallen victem to her own bitter wonderland.   
  
One she had created subcounciously in her mind, to pass the time as she slept. But this dream, she  
  
had found herself in, was more of an extentsion of reality, an alturnate universe that had given her  
  
the choice she thought she never had in her possesion. The choice of changing her life, from the  
  
beginiing, so her father could be there.  
  
This choice, was a forked path, the one she hadn't taken in life.  
  
Though in her mind, it wasn't a choice she had made on her own. But by a forceful hand, that  
  
had dragged her down an endless isle, something she thought she wouldn't escape.   
  
Though she couldn't see the person whom had taken her by the hand, she could feel a distant  
  
familiarity, within the figure. Even with its eyes, that had been hidden from her view, though its  
  
form was lost within its dark cloak, she could still feel that she knew the person beneath the mask.  
  
The figure had stopped walking, as it finally looked at Kimi in an almost ashamed matter, as it  
  
carfully watched the tears stream down Kimi's face.   
  
The child starred up at the dark figure, her eyes bloodshot as the tears continued to swell. But  
  
despite the fear that had encased her, she still looked up into the figures dark hood. Where she could  
  
only see a distant void.  
  
"A mercinaries daughter never cries," the figure said softly, as in kneeled down before the child, its  
  
voice still ringing violently in the childs ears.  
  
"Never fear, I'll be here to guide you..." it said, as Kimi was jerked back into reality.  
  
"Oh Fuck!" Kimi yelled, as she ubruptly sat up. Panting heavily she held her aching chest, still  
  
cursing viciously under her breath.  
  
"get ... a.... grip.." she panted aloud to herself, as she tried to calm her raging breaths.  
  
Calming down, she then got to her feet, remembering that today would be the beginning of the  
  
tournament, Silently she wondered what it would be like. Yusuke didn't really go into specifics  
  
about it, when he was telling her about her father. All she knew was that humans were in the  
  
minoritity, and from what Yusuke had told her about herself, she had no worries, she was a demon  
  
herself. But still, she didn't know what kind.  
  
Casually, she made her way to the door, her mind blank of random thoughts, though she was still  
  
wondering weither she could trust her teamates.  
  
"Dammit!'" she cursed heavily as she remembered her hat, her bandana and the glasses, she  
  
definiatly couldn't go anywhere without those. Even though she was just going into the living room,  
  
she couldn't risk it. With the feeling in her gut, she couldn't let that go, usually it was never wrong,  
  
and she wasn't about to overlook it.  
  
Running over to the nightstand, next to the large queen sized bed, she quickly grabbed up her hat  
  
and glasses as well as the black bandana, quickly she tossed on both her glasses and her hat. She  
  
then folded the black bandana into wide triangle, and then she grabbed both of the ends and wrapped  
  
it just below her nose and tied the two ends at the base of her neck.. Without them, anyone she knew  
  
would and could reconize her.Besides her teamates.  
  
She would stand out quite a bit in a crowd, with her muti colored eyes. One, an ice blue, the other a  
  
dark crimson, like her fathers eyes. And with her gravity defying spikes, two that stood straight up.  
  
She was sure anyone who knew her could pick her out in a crowd, with those abnormal qualities.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, she grasped the doorknob, Looking back into the semi empty room, she  
  
made sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Luckily she hadn't, because all she had brought was what  
  
she was now wearing.  
  
Taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was about ten am. Grumbling, she  
  
opened the door, slaming in shut behind her, she then went out to find her friends. The people she  
  
was just getting to know, she was just praying her trust wasn't being misplaced. If it was she was  
  
definatly going to be in trouble.  
  
She could here there voices in the next room, as she walked down the hall. She let the sound of  
  
voices slip past her as she continued on towards her destination.  
  
"Hey, Kim, sit down!" Ember called from the couch, as Kimi entered the room. Looking at him she  
  
just smiled weakly, not carring about what was going on. With what she saw, everyone was there.  
  
And unfortunatly, Her father was there.  
  
." I'm commin' hold your dammned horses!" She growled as she strode forward. Quickening in pace  
  
she hurried to take a seat in a near by recliner.  
  
Taking a seat in a near by chair, she looked at the three visitors. " You know, you look familiar,  
  
Kim" Yusuke said turning to Kimi, as he winked. Okay, he knows, Kimi swallowed hard.  
  
" Why do we have members of another team in our quarters?" Kimi growled at Ember. "Simple  
  
really, its best we talk to the best teams, that way we fight on good terms, " Cas interupted.  
  
Recieving only a nodd on Kimi's part. She understood, it was best to fight on good terms, so things  
  
would be set on nuetral.  
  
"Kimi, you don't need to hide any more, I know its you," Hiei smirked. " God dammit!! She cursed.  
  
"You see, when you sleep, you can't hide from me." He added softly lowering his head, clossing his  
  
eyes as well.  
  
" How long have you known?" Kimi asked her father, who was leaning on the doorway. " Just this  
  
morning". He smiled softly looking straight into her glasses.  
  
" You know, I hate you guys!!" Kimi yelled at her fellow teamates. "Honestly you can't stay mad at  
  
your dad Kim," Splits said as he walked into the living room, holding a cup of coffee..  
  
"Kurama, did you know you a pervert and a petifile?" Kimi smirked as she crossed her legs and  
  
leaned back a little in the chair, as Hiei turned his head to his friend. His expression growing harder  
  
as he continued to glare. "Um well, I didn't know!" Kurama replied as he scratched his head.  
  
" And dad, I'm not comming home after the tournament. I'm just going to go straight to Maki," Kimi  
  
said quietly.   
  
"No your not," Yusuke chimed in. " Why?" Kimi rasied a brow. " Well, you have a lot more  
  
training to do ya know." He laughed slightly, as everyone from both Kimi's team, and the two  
  
members on his team stared.   
  
"I won't let you go," Hiei said coldly from the doorway.  
  
"Dad, You can't stop me. Your not even family in my eyes." Kimi seethed.  
  
" Is that so, why are you so angry at me? What have I done that's so bad?" Hiei said as he got up  
  
from the doorway, and walked over to her..  
  
" I will always be angry, believe me." She replied harshly as she removed her glasses, revealing her  
  
bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Is it because you never got to meet your mother? Is it because I have been fighting demons, while  
  
you layed asleep in your bed as a child?" Hiei asked, looking into her eyes, standing only inches  
  
away from her, with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"She's here, if you want to meet her." Hiei said softly, resting his case, this wasn't a battle he was  
  
going to win. It was two to zero. He sighed mentally. It was time he even the score.  
  
" Katana," He called down the hall, turning his head away from Kimi. "I'm here,"Katana called  
  
back, with the hint of anger in her voice.  
  
She came, walking gracefully down the hall, her long black dress clinging to her thined form,  
  
acscenting all her wonderful curves, as well as her full breast. Around her neck, she had a long  
  
purple scarf drapped around her neck that fell just ubove her breast, and was double knotting in the  
  
back, at the base of her neck like a bandana.   
  
She hadn't changed, within the 15 years she had been dead, her skin was as pale as it had been when  
  
she had met Hiei. The only thing that had changed was she had grown into her demon form. She no  
  
longer looked too much human as she once had. Strangly enough, she look even more exoctic then  
  
she had all those years ago.  
  
This tournament gave her a second chance with her family, though she still didn't regret killing  
  
herself all those years ago. She had abandoned her daughter and husband but she needed to be  
  
released from her overactive mind.  
  
As she looked at her daughter, for the first time since she had been born, Katana could only smile.  
  
She hadn't aged a bit, she was still seventeen.  
  
"Mom?" Kimi questioned, gathering her legs onto the chair, quickly gathering herself, she leaped  
  
backwards off the chair. Landing on one knee on the rug, she raised her head, looking at her mother  
  
and father. It was all to much to take. Her father had said, she killed herself almost fifteen years ago.  
  
"Your dead dammit!" Kimi cried out, getting to her feet, as eveyone in the room stared at the scene  
  
that was playing on in front of them. Yusuke and Kurama just stood there, near Hiei, waiting for  
  
everything to settle. It wasn't their place to interfere.  
  
Katana stood unphased, merely laughing at the comment. She was just waiting for it, finally hearing  
  
it sent her into a laughing fit. Holding one hand over her mouth, she held the other around her side,  
  
trying her best to stifle her laughter.  
  
" I Know, I'm dead, woopdydoo," She laughed, startling Kim a bit. " Why the fuck are you  
  
laughing!" Kim yelled out, holding her clenched fists down at her side.  
  
"Cut me some slack, that was funny. You had to say I was dead. This is the tournament of the dead,  
  
so obviously the dead are going to be here." Katana said, finally stopping her laughter, as she  
  
removed both her hands from there places.  
  
Her auburn hair, was as long as it had been, just above her hips in a low ponytail, as a two thick  
  
strans came down in her face, wrapping around her long, wide fox ears. That came out on either side  
  
of her head.  
  
"Oh Kimi, its been a long time, where's my hug!" Katana smiled softly. "No, I still have my  
  
dignity!" Kimi spat.  
  
"I don't blame you for being mad, and or upset with me. I shouldn't have left you in your fathers  
  
hands. He's a little crazy," Katana smirked.  
  
" Hiei, do you mind telling me what in the seven hells is going on? What have I missed that is so  
  
important." Katana asked as she looked him in the eye. Starring at him for those few moments  
  
allowed him to send images on what had been going on. He filled her in on their daughters child  
  
hood, up to this point. Though most of the images got graphic, while others were simply humorus.  
  
Katana could barley contain her laughter. It was sad she missed it all.   
  
"Ah, I see. Thats why your angry? You can't stay mad. Just don't turn into a mercinary, like your  
  
father was." Katana laughed softly, as she tried to lighten the mood. Though it was pretty hard,  
  
everyone was really tense. But who could blame them. With what was going on. It was hard not to  
  
be disturbed.  
  
" He told you everything I take it," Kimi said breifly. " Yes, but you know, I still want to get to  
  
know you before the tournament ends. This will be the last time I see you." Katana said weakly.  
  
"I don't feel like talking," Kimi said bitterly as she walked off. She left the living room and headed  
  
straight towards the door. She had to get some fresh air, it was just to crowded in here.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Okay, so I didn't get anywhere in this chapter, but hey, I will update again in a week or so.   
  
Please be patient with me, I'm a little stressed out.  
  
Well, please read and review. Thanks. 


End file.
